BrokenHealed
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Part 2 of Hisho. ItaxNaru. BoyxBoy. Lemons! After Naruto left the Akatsuki, he's back home. What happens when one wants his child dead? Is Itachi dead! Will this bring the last Uchiha's together!
1. Chapter 1 Eight Months

Broken/Healed

A/N: Hey there my fans, well fans for this ItaxNaru fanfic. I'm sorry for the long wait! It's just that I've had a lot of things on my plate like school, friends, girlfriend (since she made me worry to much), and removal of my wisdom teeth. Well this is the beginning of Broken/Healed, part two of Hisho. I hope you continue to enjoy this and pray that Naruto doesn't die from an orgasm.

Naruto: Hey wait a minute-

NH: -Doc.

Naruto: I didn't mean that! How can someone die from an orgasm?

NH, Itachi, Miyuki-ice-fox, and everyone else: *face palms*

Jiriaya: Its pretty easy Naruto. Continuous orgasms can lead to fast heart rate along with too much oxygen to the brain.

NH and Mif: *kicks Jiriaya out* OUT!

Naruto: Why did you just do that?

NH: Because I put a lot of signs around my family's property saying that him, Madara, Ebisu, and especially Orochimaru stay out of this house. They try to much shit like rape and they ruin my concentration. I get that enough from my brother barging in! Now someone besides the spoken perverts do the disclaimer for the entire thing. I hate doing it for every chapter.

Kisame and Itachi: *clears throat* Neko Hoshi doesn't own us, Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto universe. She just uses it yaoi, yuri, and a lot of other things that she admits to. Especially at how she's a Kisame fangirl. She owns Isami, Toshiaki and Yukiko.

NH: How can you do this to me Itachi? Kisame doesn't need to know that I like him. Evil son of a bitch Uchiha!

Sasuke: Hey what about me? I'm the freakin main character of Naruto now. It should be Sasuke not Naruto.

NH and Mif: *grabs duct tape and tapes his mouth* Peace and quiet.

NH: I have a headache now people! Evils. Okay, I'm leaving so I work in this and everything else. Now I need quiet! Hear me!

Chapter 1 Eight Months

Two more months passed with Naruto getting out of the dreaded place he hated – the hospital. But he continued going back for the monthly checkup on his and the child's health. He had the hardest time dusting his apartment when he got attacked by a bunch of dust when he opened the door. To him, his life was missing something now.

His family that he made; the family that was out to get him now. The Akatsuki, Itachi, and Nobuko.

"Naruto?" A voice called his name, bringing him back into the real world as he sat there, staring at nothing like a cat.

"Yeah?" He turned to see the one thing he didn't want to see.

His eyes were hidden by ebony hair again as the tiny figure stood in front of him.

"Naruto?" He saw the figure disappear and have the Inuzuka stand in front of him.

"What is it mutt?" He hissed, turning to walk away.

"You know I'm sorry for taking Hinata but-"

Naruto stopped his sentence with a raise of his hand. He bit down on his lip, trying to calm himself before he gave into his temper. The power his temper had was to much for him. "No buts about it. You people don't care for me especially for taking someone's girlfriend when she did have hope that I was coming back. What the hell is wrong with you people? Do you guys just go ahead steal someone's love if you wanted to fuck someone new?"

"Naruto-"

"I regret trusting you people. I shouldn't have put my trust in a lot of you." Naruto finished as he shook his head as he turned on his heel to walk away from the dog boy.

Kiba heard a whine escape his ninja dog but they knew the blond was right on that part. He crossed the line; a lot of people crossed that line when they shouldn't have.

Naruto left the two there just as Shizune and Sakura came by. He went back to his deserted apartment with a kick coming from his child. Putting a hand on his stomach, he stared at it. "I know, you want to hear your father's voice again."

Grabbing the knob, he opened and closed the door behind him with his nerves trying their best to calm down. He froze in his spot, feeling the ominous anger and frustration dance around him until it encircled him completely. He didn't like the feeling, it was foreign to him. He didn't know who it was but he had hope that it was his duck ass friend Sasuke.

"So you disguised yourself as Jun. Why is it that you did that? Was it so you could get information on the Akatsuki then tell Konoha? Or was it to get close to Itachi and kill him so you could get his brother back? Which is it Kyuubi brat?" The voice bellowed, anger within the growling as Naruto recognized the deep voice right away.

"What do you mean? I'm like some people that are hard up for money so I needed an extra job Kisame-sama." Naruto answered as he put a hand on his hip, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Then why is he dead? Why is Itachi dead then?" He yelled, stepping out of the shadows, his teeth being shown, showing he was meaning business.

Naruto backed to the door, frozen at the news and at how close the ex Kiri nin was to snapping.

"He can't be? He just can't be dead!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the polished wood.

"He is, he was protecting your ass for that man. Now you pray they won't try to kill you now. You lose one of your protectors." Kisame explained as he felt the unfamiliar stinging in his eyes from the tears that were gathering.

"Who?" Naruto asked with confusion laced in his face and voice.

"Another Uchiha. He hates you and that child. That child is the one thing he doesn't want happening. If he had the chance, he would kill you and it now." Kisame explained with his voice laced with the menacing tone like he was that person. He narrowed his eyes as he got in the blond shinobi's face, proving his point.

"Okay Kisame-sama I get it." Naruto said, only to groan from another kick. He was hoping his child didn't hear the dreaded news his unusual friend just shared.

"Be careful; take care of that child. I want to meet it along with others." He said, walking to the window so he could disappear.

"Kisame?" Naruto called out as he perked up at the sudden thought in his mind.

"What is it Naruto?" Kisame asked, looking over his broad shoulder.

"How does Isami sound? I want to name our child that." Naruto asked as he got up from where he was.

"Brave beauty? Sounds like it'll fit her perfectly. Now if she inherits your little pranking, that'll be a different story." He agreed, a little snicker following, "And before I forget, Yukiko wants to see the baby."

Naruto nodded and watched his former employer go from his apartment. He noticed he finally grew taller from his time gone. He was almost able to touch Kisame's forehead if he tried. A smile graced his tanned lips as he rubbed his bulging stomach and felt another bump appear from the soft caress that his lover would do.

"Isami, you only have me now." Naruto muttered as he sat then laid down on his bed. As he laid there, he fell into a nap.


	2. Chapter 2 Unconscious

Sasuke: So what's the purpose of this thing? This is junk.

Neko Hoshi: How is this fanfic junk? If you read the first part then you would understand duck ass!

Sasuke: Nope, I would rather read gay porn then this. This involves my brother.

Neko Hoshi: You are going to be a part of this, maybe if you stop dising Itachi and my ItaxNaru fanfic. I just might feed you to Zetsu. Now can someone help me here?

Suigetsu: Hey there! Neko Hoshi doesn't own Naruto, Masashi Kishomoto does. She only owns the people she created. And she loves all her fans!

Neko Hoshi: Thank you Suigetsu that was very kind of you.

Chapter 2 Unconscious

"Naruto, you'll be okay. You can trust me fully on this." Shizune's voice came into his ears.

He noticed the panic that was in her voice, telling him that something was wrong and it wasn't the outcome he wanted. He also noticed that his gaze was blurry as he felt tears run down his face from the pain that echoed through his lower regions. A scream suddenly flew from his mouth as the pain intensified in waves that were increasing with each second.

"Come on Naruto! You need to help me out and push or I'm going to have to cut you open. That is something I don't want to do." Shizune ordered as worry mixed in with the panic as she tried to keep her professional tone even.

"I'm trying!" He yelled, arching his ack as the pain caused him to shutter. He continued to twitch from it, wishing for the pain to stop.

"Come on Naru!" It was hoarse but it escaped his lips.

Itachi woke from the dream that seemed like a nightmare to him even if it was the scene he wanted to see. His entire throat was bruised, causing it almost impossible to talk or do anything with his voice box. All it was caused by his former mentor stepping down on it for him calling out to his friend and partner. His gut ached from being stitched up by Kakuzu. All he could do was lay around being drugged up and heal.

"Itachi-san, you're alive." Kisame said as he stood blinking at his friend. He thought he was as good as dead from the fracture in his spine, the bruising and stab wound caused by his former Mizukage and someone that fed him his goal in life.

Itachi glared, moving his hand to write on the board he was given. As he grimaced, he held it up, "Of course I'm alive. I have a child to take care of soon and I'm too young to die!"

He erased it then replaced it with a question, "Why did you think I was dead? And why are you biting your lip like you did something wrong?"

"Well I kinda went to talk to Naruto and I-I kinda made him think you're dead." Kisame revealed, wincing as he waited for a hit.

With that being told to the ebony haired man, he threw the board at the man.

He yelped at the contact of the sharp board that the Uchiha used to speak. He rubbed his head, groaning as he handed the board back. He better not throw it again, he thought as he looked at his friend, or he won't be getting it back.

Besides getting it from the board, he knew it was going to be aching for a while from the cheap shot that his friend made. "I think I deserved that."

Itachi wrote, "Of course you did. You made the biggest mistake that I should kick your ass for but I can't."

Kisame shrugged a little then left the Uchiha alone to his own thoughts and to grab an ice pack to keep the swelling down.

Itachi laid there, thinking before an idea came into his mind. With a couple hand signs and a bit to his thumb, he summoned a weasel that was two times the regular size of a weasel.

"What's up brother?" The weasel asked, giving him a salute as he did so.

Itachi glared at it then started to write something down. Showing it to the weasel, he wanted to sigh, "Kichiro go to Konoha and find Uzumaki Naruto. Tell him that Kisame told him the wrong information and that I just got hurt by Uchiha Madara."

The crimson weasel nodded and left for his master's former village.

While laying there, all he could think about was the attack that man did. It was cheap but he noticed the brutality he barely showed. It was shown in that fight and he was not caring for his former student.

After that, his mind shifted to other thoughts, happier thoughts, like how his child was going to turn out.

Will she or he have blond hair and blue eyes like Naruto? Have his hair and eyes? With it be a mixture of the both with dirt blond hair? Will its eyes have two different colors? Most of all, will the child be able to use the Sharingan like his clan?

He winced as he tried to get comfortable again with nothing. "Damn it." He murmured.

Then his thoughts faded into the endless questions again? What will he or she be named?

Biting his lip, he let his bicolor eyes scan the apartment that belonged to Kisame since he saw it was right to help take care of his partner.

"Itachi." A woman's voice called for him, only to have the blunette pop out of nowhere.

"What Konan?" He asked with his board, erasing it once she saw it.

"I made you dinner. Kisame's busy with Tobi at the moment." She explained as she held out the eggrolls that were packed with cabbage and ramen.

"One word of advice, don't trust Tobi." He wrote as he glared at his lap, "he isn't who he acts."


	3. Chapter 3 One Left

Sasuke: I still don't get this.

Neko Hoshi: Have you read Hisho yet?

Sasuke: No, why should I? It has my brother in it.

Chapter 3 One Left

Naruto sat up in his bed with his eyes still closed as he yawned. While rubbing sleep out of one eye, his other hand touched his stomach that was to its full size. An ache started to pulsate through his body, making him double over as he looked around for anything that was amiss.

"Mommy," A child's voice echoed in his subconscious, making him twitch, "where's Daddy, Mommy?"

He grunted as he prayed to anyone that was above him for the pain to end as he held his stomach.

No one answered him as the pain increased as the pulsating it was going through came closer and closer to the last. Then just like that, like someone snapped their fingers, it was gone and he felt numb.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper as he looked around his lonely apartment. Biting his lip, he crawled out of the bed slowly and went to get dressed in his new orange outfit that Sakura got him.

After getting dressed in the oversized shirt and sweat pants, he took the apple out of the bowl that Shizune insisted he eat for the child's sake. Taking a bite, he shrugged. It was so-so, he thought as he sat down at the small table. He never really liked fruit or vegetables but yet he liked gardening. Maybe it was for the fact that he didn't have any parents to force him to eat them.

With that being his mind, he looked down at his developing child. "I'll be able to change that. I'll be the best damn parent a kid could have. You can count of me Isami or Tsuneo."

He knew that it was almost time for the arrival of his child, only one more month left to separate him from it. He would have someone to hold and cherish, to be with them through thick or thin.


	4. Chapter 4 Warning

Chapter 4 Warning

Naruto walked out of his apartment, the usual smirk on his face as the same daze hit him again.

"Well how are you Jun-I mean Naruto?" A voice asked, causing the blond to look around frantically for the owner of the voice. "I'm down here! Gez, what does a weasel gotta do to get some respect?"

He looked down to see a crimson weasel that wasn't like the other weasels, but a good foot taller. He blinked, confused.

"What the hell are you?" He asked, trying to inch to the steps as he hugged the wall.

"You're not funny but that's not what I'm here for. I have news from-" As the slightly pissed off weasel started to speak, it turned into a cloud of smoke with a kunai laying where it was.

Naruto looked for the owner of the weapon, only to find no one around. With a shrug, he started to walk down the stairs to the busy streets of Konoha.

What the hell was that, he though as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and left the complex. With his mind on the crimson weasel, he started to walk in the sunlight, only to fall on his rump from running into someone or something.

Now if its Shika, I'm more then fucked, he thought as he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey there Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chimed as he got up with a smile as he stared at his old teacher.

"Naruto . . . you got fat." Kakashi pointed out as he looked at his knuckle head student. Then he noticed the death glare his former student was giving him.

"I'm not fat!" Naruto yelled straight into the man's ear, seeing him twitch afterwards (like the microphone incident with Lee).

He walked away from the perverted man, not wanting any more insults from any of his friends. As he turned the corner, he felt like he couldn't take another step. He felt like he peed himself but he didn't have the urge to go. That was when the same pain he had that morning returned with more force. A gasp escaped him as he fell to his knee as he tried ignoring the pain and want his body to go numb again.

"So-someone." As he gasped it out, he saw black dots float in his vision until they grew and took his entire vision over. He felt his body fall to the dirt road, only to hope that someone finds him.

"Daddy? Where's Daddy at?" That same child's voice called out.

He wasn't sure where he was but all around him was just black.

"Mommy, where's Daddy? I miss Daddy Mommy." The child asked as it tugged on his shirt, catching his attention.

He saw his eyes staring back at him with fear. Then a hand reached out, snatching the child away from him. "NO!" He called as he ran in the direction the child was taken but couldn't find her in the abyss.

"Baby!" He cried with his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder in the silent darkness.

"Naruto, wake up." Someone ordered, making him struggle to stay in the darkness.

He opened his azure eyes seeing Shizune and Shikamaru with concern written in their eyes. He blinked as he started to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You collapsed in the street and I had to carry your heavy butt here. It was really troublesome." Shikamaru complained like he always did.

"You went into early labor but we were able to suppress it but I have a feeling that your child wants out." Shizune said as she looked at him with worry in her eyes and voice.

"And?" Naruto asked as the cloud watcher left.

"The next time you go into labor, it'll come out. By this time in the pregnancy, they're usually fully developed." Shizune concluded as she tried to smile for him to show that she was hopeful. She didn't want it to happen, not until that last month. She wanted to make sure that the child was fully developed, not premature or underdeveloped.

Naruto interrupted her thoughts with a question, "is it normal for someone to dream about their unborn child?"

"Yes, a lot of mothers do that. They see it as a way to get to know their child better. Why Naruto did you?" She asked with a tilt of her head to the side.

"Yeah, they were asking for their father then a hand took them. I couldn't find them after that." Naruto said with a shaky breath. He couldn't get the dream out of his mind. It just kept repeating through it as he wished for it to be gone.

"We'll keep a close eye on you then." She implied with a smile as she checked his vitals.

"And Shizune-chan, the father is Itachi." Naruto revealed.


	5. Chapter 5 Uchiha or Uzumaki

Chapter 5 Uchiha or Uzumaki

Shock was running through Shizune's body as she called for Tsunade to hear what the blond jinchuriki just told her.

When the busty Hokage came walking through the door, she blinked as she looked at the younger blond as Shizune whispered what she heard into her ear.

"So you failed to tell us who the father is until now. So we now know that your child will be an Uchiha and Uzumaki. Where is the murderer of the Uchiha clan right now Naruto?" She asked as her brown eyes narrowed.

"Dead, he was killed by someone in the Akatsuki." Naruto answered with a bow of his head. His heart ached for the fact that he brought to the surface again but the sting from it wasn't as bad as he found out. He wanted to forget it and move on in his life like most people can but he knew that they were hurting from it all.

"Okay, with that information you'll be under protection by ANBU for the remainder of your pregnancy. Even after you will be under protection so this child wouldn't fall into the hands like Orochimaru." Tsunade ordered as she let the growl out as she mentioned the snake user. She hated her former teammate, he was the main reason why her – his sensei was dead. That man destroyed some of the village and its people.

Naruto nodded and laid back into the pillows.

"So will you child have-" Shizune started.

"Uchiha. It'll be an Uchiha in memory of him and to help the clan out." Naruto butted in as he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Charge!

Chapter 6 Charge!

A growl came out of his clenched teeth as he limped with help from a cane that somehow Kisame got. He had to protect those stitches, so from Kakuzu's orders, he wasn't allowed to move around a whole lot. With a yawn coming out, he walked into the living room to his shark nin friend and partner sleeping on the couch with his arms being the pillows.

Sitting down on the table that was next to the couch, he raised the cane and started to poke the man in the ribs.

A growl came from the slumbering man, only to cause a smirk to form on the Uchiha's lips.

Raising the cane, he brought it down to hit the man across his leg.

"What the bloody hell? Itai!" Kisame screamed as he sat up with wide eyes as he held his leg. "Whoever did that, I'll gut you - oh hi Itachi-san."

"You'll gut me huh? I'm hungry." Itachi stated randomly as he glared at his taller partner.

"Fine." The man groaned, getting the hint the Uchiha was getting at. He got off the couch and left to cook something simple like ramen or something that was instant.

"Finally." Itachi muttered to himself as he laid down on the couch in the spot that the shark nin was, covering himself with a blanket as the cane laid there with him. Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

Then he felt wet, drenched as he spat up water.

"Jerk." Kisame hissed as he set the bowl of ramen down.

"I'm tired and I have a reason to sleep compared to you. And it was warm." Itachi replied with a slight whine to his voice. It wasn't Uchiha like to whine but Naruto made him different somehow. With a small grin to his lips, he used the cane to inch the table closer as Kisame glared at the wooden torture device. He was lazy, he was blaming the stab wound for it all.

"Ugh, why do I care for you again?"

"You don't know. After this, we're heading to Konoha because I got this feeling that my child is going to be born soon." Itachi ordered as he took a bite from the creamy chicken ramen.


	7. Chapter 7 Isami Uchiha

Chapter 7 Isami Uchiha

Naruto let a groan bubble out of his throat as he rolled his head as pain echoed, pounding in his skull. Biting his lip, he didn't want to call for Shizune but he had a feeling that he couldn't hold the pain back that his child was causing.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata's voice caused him to open his panicking blue eyes to stare at lavender eyed, dark purplish tinted hair kunoichi.

"What is-is it Hinata?" Naruto gasped not even seeing the orange tiger lilies she was holding.

She bit on her lip gently, seeing the flowers got into a vase and left with one last glance at the ex that she still loved. Her heart ached from cheating on him, making her miserable. But yet she knew it was going to happen if became absent in her life in that long period of time like he did.

"Shizune!" Naruto holler as the pain from before came with it becoming more intense. Tossing his head back, he tried to find his happy place to get away from the pain but couldn't find such a place. A scream filled the room as he felt the pain come in waves. His hands gripped the sheets tightly as he shifted his body to find a comfortable place but couldn't. Each wave was more intense then the last and closer too.

The door hit the wall with footsteps rushing down the hall to show both her and Tsunade staring at the blond teen male.

Tsunade walked around and looked at the panicking fifteen year old as he stared at her with wide cerulean eyes.

"Okay listen Naruto. I'm just going to see how dilated you are." Tsunade explained as she ducked under the sheets. "He's all dilated. Let's get ready Shizune."

Naruto groaned as he gripped the sheets tighter, ripping them.

"Shizune, get ANBU in here and have Kakashi, Yamoto ready in case of the seal if it weakens while he does this." Tsunade ordered in a holler as the younger blond heard footsteps rush out of the room.

Tsunade stood up, putting the sheet back in place and looked at him with pity but also sorrow. "Naruto, I wish this wasn't happening like you do but you chose to use it. Now let's hope for the best that your child is safe and Kyuubi doesn't come out."

A number of footsteps entered the room which caused Naruto to see his sensei standing by him with a number of strangers around him.

"Yamoto get ready to keep an eye on Kyuubi. The rest of you, guard the room and make sure no one gets in here. Kakashi, sorry. You can go outside if you want and read that . . . um . . . book of yours." Tsunade instructed as she walked to a wall and kept an eye on the scene as it unfolded.

"How far is he ready Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Its just time to get ready because he's fully dilated. Progress wise I can see the beginning of the child's head."

As another wave pulsated through Naruto's body, he screamed at the top of his lungs as he squirmed.

"Sorry Naruto. Now at three I want you to push. One, two, three, push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now breathe." Shizune ordered as she got her hands ready to cushion the child's arrival.

Minutes disappeared and melted together as the blond screamed from the pain as he took the breaths.

"Naruto, come on. Your one more away then you'll be good and done with the hard part. Then there's the placenta which is easier. I'll do that for you." Shizune said.

"Come on Naruto. You can do it!" Itachi's voice was outside, bringing that same fire of determination to the blond that he was in love with.

When he was ordered, he held his breath and pushed as hard as he could.

"Good. Give it one more." Shizune said.

He pushed at the command, only to hear a cry come into the room as the tears of pain fell from his eyes.

"It's a girl." Shizune said, holding the new child up.

The tears changed to joy as he took hold of his bloody daughter. He stared at his crying daughter as she was carried away to be cleaned, weighed, measured, and checked over. Warily, he looked at the clock.

Three hours of that hell, he thought as he closed his eyes. I don't want to go through that again no matter how much he pleads.

"Naruto." Shizune's voice caught his attention as he opened his eyes. In her hands was a pink bundle that moved around as she held the fragile gift out to him.

He took her, smiling down at the curious newborn. Without all the blood that covered her, he saw her perfect toned skin with a fluff of black hair. He wanted to see her eyes but she kept them shut.

Sometime while he bonded her with, Shizune pushed down on his lower half, causing a grunt to escape him. A little after that, he felt something else leave him.

"Lady Hokage wants to keep you in the hospital for more time then the other women. I hope you understand." Shizune said as she walked away. After that, the door closed and it was quiet.

He nodded as he looked down at the baby to see her eyes finally open. Sapphire eyes just like his. He smiled and held her closer, trying to not forget his lover who made Isami possible.

Isami stared back as the door opened and closed.

"So we have an Uchiha again. Take good care of her Naruto." Tsunade said as she handed over a warm baby bottle filled with milk.

"I will. I have to. She's the only thing I have left of Itachi to keep his memory alive." Naruto answered as he held the bottle to his daughter's lips.

She started to suckle with Tsunade instructing him how to hold her correctly while she felt or he carried her. She stared up at her mother who was actually a man.

Naruto smiled down at her, feeling happiness in his heart that he never experienced in his life before. Now he has to protect her from the pain he felt. Everything was going to get and then the real challenge was going to begin.

"Isami, welcome my little Uchiha." Naruto greeted as Tsunade stood back until the bottle was empty."

"Okay. Now hold her up, next to her and pat her back until she burps. Don't pat too hard but gently."

He followed her instructions only to feel her move a little with a little squeak of a burp.

"Good, now remember to do that. Now get some sleep." Tsunade ordered, seeing both pairs of sapphire eyes droop as they both fought sleep.

Naruto nodded, leaning back into the pillows, holding her close as they fell asleep.

She left, ordering ANBU to watch for anything that was amiss.

* * *

I'm sorry that this has been abandoned for a bit. I've been on a Dragon Ball series kick lately so gomen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Night

Itachi led the way with his shark like partner following after him, keeping an eye on his still recovering partner.

"Hurry up. I would like to see her." Itachi ordered as he quickened his pace.

"You sure your child is a girl Itachi-san? There is that fifty-fifty chance of it being a boy." Kisame commented as he stared at the silhouette of his friend and partner.

"I'm sure she is a girl Kisame. I have that feeling in my stomach that I have a daughter." Itachi answered with a semi harsh glare focused on his friend.

"Then if it is a she. She won't be able to use the Sharingan?" Kisame asked with a little too much curiosity at the moment.

"I don't know if that's true or not. She might be a special case that she'll be able to use it." Itachi answered as he stopped at a ridge, staring down at the village that had its night life started. "I'm back home."

"I thought you said you didn't have feelings for your old home." Kisame added in with a raise of his dark blue eyebrow.

"Now I have to since my daughter is within those walls. You'll understand if you have a child with Yukiko." Itachi said as he looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes as he explained it in a short way. He started down the ridge to his long forgotten home.

"Weird." Kisame commented to himself as he followed after him.

Tension filled the air that surrounded them as they made their way to the quiet village. Lights blinded them as it held the darkness at bay. The full moon was an orange color for some reason; it wasn't even autumn for the harvest moon.

"Itachi-san maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now." Kisame muttered loud enough for his Uchiha friend to hear as he stopped.

"Why? I don't even sense anyone." Itachi said as he continued on his way to the village.

That isn't a good sign, Kisame thought as he looked around him to feel unfamiliar chakra surrounding them.

Itachi looked back at his frozen friend to see familiar masks of the ANBU surrounding them as it hid the peoples' appearances.

"Well if it isn't the Uchiha murderer. Seven years has been a long time since you fled the village for the sin you done." A person said with a bird mask as a hand on her hip showed she wasn't in the mood.

"I want to see my daughter that Uzumaki, Naruto had. That is my daughter and you can't deny me of my rights." Itachi said, glaring at the people that stood in his way of seeing his child. Willingly, he changed his eyes from the almost blind ebony to the kekkei genkai that he gained from his clan. He had that feeling in his stomach besides the one about his daughter that he won't be getting closer to Naruto at this rate.

"So you're the father of the child that was born? I don't believe you." She said with a hiss. Behind the mask she narrowed her eyes as she stared at the Uchiha that gained the title of ANBU captain at the age of thirteen.

"If you don't believe a damn thing that I say then take my blood and test it to hers." Itachi offered as he held out his pale, scarless arm.

"Kuma, go get Hokage-sama." She said with that same authority to her voice.

The one with the bear mask disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

It brought back memories to the eldest Uchiha of when he was captain of his own ANBU squad. He was stern like any serious shinobi with each squad he trained, pushing them to their limits and creating new ones. He did the same for his own body more then his squads. It also brought enemies that were bitter to the man that he was raised. His father was one of them when he beaten Yashiro, Inabi and Tekka that came to his home and accused him straight off the bat that he killed Shisui.

He walked over to his unusual friend and leaned against him, his breath getting caught in his throat before it came out in gasps. Pain pulsated through his abdomen as if he was being stabbed all over again.

"You haven't completely healed yet? Are you Itachi-san? You were hiding it so you could see her and Naruto." Kisame asked as he peered down at his ebony haired friend that had a strained look on his face as if he was trying to ignore the pain.

"Yeah, sorry to have you worry about me Kisame." Itachi muttered as he fell to his ass as if his legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

Kisame turned his gaze to the ANBU, determination burning in his heart. He had to help him out. The man cared for him. He did so much for him that he had to repay him. For the first time in his life, he was going to plead, "Will you just take him so he can see his daughter. Patch him up too. He has to get this over with."

The captain stared at them through the holes in her mask and pondered if she should just let him suffer and die. Then they would have an enraged ex Kiri nin that was also part of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin shu*. Then again, she was human like everyone else.

"Ayu, check him out and tell me the cause of his pain." The woman asked, nudging her head toward them. Flickering her gaze to her squad member, she watched him run over.

The unknown black ops member ran and raised the Uchiha's shirt to do any precautions of injuries to the stomach. He wanted to vomit at the sight. The stitches were barely holding on with blood pouring from the holes. The sight was red besides the blood but from infection. Turning his attention to his captain, he let her see the damage caused.

She nodded, taking her mask off even if it was a forbidden thing to do when you were facing the enemy. She could trust the pained man with memories of him coursing through her mind.

"Hoshigaki Kisame grab him and bring him to the hospital. I just can't believe my old captain is in this pitiful state. I thought he was stronger then this."

*Seven Swordsmen of the hidden mist


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Decision

"Where's that fucking walking fish at?" Hidan cursed, looking everywhere for the tallest member of the illegal organization.

"Tobi knows, Tobi knows! Itachi and Kisame went to Konoha!" Tobi cheered as he jumped up and down in the same spot. Behind his mask, however, he was grinning ear to ear like a fool as he came up with the next step in his plan.

"So what the hell does that matter?" Hidan asked.

"They went after our no-good housekeeper who is actually the Kyuubi jinchuriki. They betrayed us so they deserve to die for being traitors." Tobi said as the grin got larger under the orange swirled mask.

Hidan nodded and disappeared to his room to sharpen his three bladed scythe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 News

Naruto laid in the bed, his eyes staring at the pink bundle that he carried for eight and a half months. He sighed, taking in the soft, calm expressions his child had while she slept.

"Naruto please answer my questions. They'll help me understand what's going on." Tsunade asked in her own way as she walked in.

He looked up to his Hokage and saw the ANBU with the bear mask behind her. Confusion came to him as he wondered why the Black ops member was in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto asked, his motherly instincts taking over as he glared at the man. He held Isami closer to his body as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A growl rumbled through his chest, showing he was meaning business.

"I'm not going to cause any harm to you or your child. I'm just here to hear the answers you give Milady. Just answer her questions Uzumaki Naruto." The man explained his presence.

"Fine." Naruto sighed as he got comfortable again in the bed.

"To make things clearer for us being here, a few minutes ago, two unknown men came to the wall around the village. They were identified as Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. They wouldn't give us anything as to why they were here." The man explained the situation.

"Is your daughter Uchiha Itachi's?" Tsunade asked.

"Isami is his." Naruto answered.

"What happened?" He asked, much like he was interrogating the blond man.

"I don't know." Naruto answered, determination burning in his heart. He wanted to see his love again to show him that their daughter was all right. "Let me see him. Let Isami see her father."

Tsunade started muttering under her breath until she nodded. She was that cold hearted. "Fine. A father needs his child."

Naruto smiled, a whole hearted one since he left the village and Akatsuki. He got out of the bed – all healed thanks to Kyuubi – and walked to the plastic crib that was his child's bed. Grabbing an extra blanket, he held it close to him as he carried her.

She started cooing as she watched the familiar scenery change to something unfamiliar, her blue eyes glancing everywhere.

Naruto patted her back gently in reassurance that she was all right as they followed the Godaime Hokage and ANBU down the hall and through more.

They continued on their way before the two stopped in front of a door. Opening it, Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto with a smile as they heard a chair or something getting slid back.

"Come on. You want to see him right?" Tsunade asked as she moved out of the way with the ANBU.

Taking a well needed deep breath, Naruto walked into the room that could tell him two things. Itachi was well and injured or he was near death.

"Jun – I mean Naruto. Hey there little Hisho." A familiar deep voice called out, making the blond fox look around for the owner.

"Kisame-sama!" Naruto cheered as he adjusted Isami's weight.

"A little early don't you think?" Kisame asked as he pointed a finger to the little pink bundle.

"Eight and a half? A little but a little normal too." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Well you just missed Itachi. He's pretty out of it right now. They gave him morphine so he wouldn't feel the stitches or anything afterwards. Be patient." Kisame explained while he settled back down on the chair with Samehada leaning against the window.

Naruto nodded and settled down with his back against the white wall. "I thought you said Itachi-kun was dead. But here he is alive and well."

"I did and I apologize for it. I wasn't sure if he was going to pull through or not from the injuries he sustained. I was expecting the worst." Kisame said as he looked at his partner that was like family to him.

"You made me think he was dead. I thought I was going be a single parent without him." Naruto growled as he tried to hold his anger back the best he could.

"So can I hold her?" Kisame asked with his arms held open and trying to change the subject so he wouldn't be beaten by a bloody pulp.

Naruto shook his head with a glare on the man that was usually pissed off, moody and ready to kill someone if they pushed it.

"Fine." He gave in, holding her out to the Hoshigaki.

Kisame took hold of her and held her gently as if he was afraid to break her if he did something. And he was. Looking down at the sleeping girl, she was at the purest form in her life that he was taken from. She had no sins like her parents or anyone else who thought they were doing things for the greater good. He knew that full well. Everyone had sins anymore – especially the shinobi.

"Do you know that Yukiko betrayed us both?" Naruto asked as he watched for any sign of anger from the shark nin.

"I was aware of it. I just thought she did it because she hated someone in the organization but she wanted to bring you back home." Kisame explained.

Naruto knew it. He threw a fit because of it. After that, he never saw the red head again. It was like she turned into dust and blew away.

"Have you talked to her at all afterwards?" Naruto inquired as he sighed, leaning back.

"Yeah, we had an argument about it but that lead up to what couples do after that – make up sex." He answered, a sly smile on his face as he looked back down at the infant.

"Okay." Naruto muttered as he turned his gaze to his lover that risked his life to come back to his home where their child was. A home that he left behind for a sin that he had to commit for the sake of that home. He smiled softly at his Uchiha lover.

"That man – Tobi – he isn't Tobi. He's someone entirely different." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. Getting up, he stretched then walked over to his lover and touched his forehead gently.

"I know. He used to rule Kiri as Mizukage." Kisame answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Darkness

Itachi wasn't sure what happened after he blacked out from the strain of his injury. He knew the next time he saw the stitches-covered man, he was going to give the geezer an earful. And maybe more if he was so pissed off.

He inwardly sighed, hearing people talking but it was muffled to him to the point they were slurred together. He recognized the woman in the bird mask but he just couldn't wake himself up to say something. It was like he was drugged.

He came so far to see his fox lover that he couldn't give up now. He had to see his child no matter the cost. Then he felt something touching his blood-covered stomach, his own blood that was leaking out of his body. He had the urge to curse out at the pain but it was too much to pain to let him scream. The darkness even got so heavy to the ebony haired man that it wouldn't let him see.

He felt like he was being carried then more muffled talking was heard. He didn't have a clue where he was. A sharp pain came into the top of his right hand with a burning sensation at first, pouring into his body from the pain. It helped ease the pain in his stomach but not the one in his heart. He wanted to see his daughter and get to bond with her. He wanted to get tied around her finger like most fathers.

He wanted to see Naruto most of all.

"Itachi, we have to fight for Isami." Naruto's words echoed into his subconscious from the outside.

He was here. He wanted to hug and greet both of them tightly but couldn't move his body to do what he wanted. He wanted to kiss the blond but couldn't thanks to whatever was in his body.

Naruto, wake me up. Itachi wanted to plead to his lover but the words wouldn't come out of his lips. He could only lay there numb.

Forcing himself, he opened his eyes that were groggy from whatever was in his body, seeing everything was a blur. After blinking a few times, his sight got focused. The first thing he saw was the blond hair that was slightly longer with the same azure eyes that he grew to love because of the caring they held. The whiskered cheeks were still the same with his skin still being tan.

"Where is she then?" He asked in a whisper as his throat felt dry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Happy Days

Naruto jerked from the voice that he heard. It was familiar to him, something that he loved to hear. A voice that belonged to someone that helped brought this child – his child – into the world. Their child.

"Itachi-kun!" Naruto yelled as he glomped the ebony haired man.

"Hey-hey that hurts." Itachi hissed, a wave of pain flaring in his stomach. His face scrunched up as it hit him in the face.

"That's because they put better stitches in." Kisame butted in as he wigged a finger at the pink bundle in his arm.

"Is that -" Itachi started to ask.

"Her? Yep." Naruto answered after butting in. A smile came onto his face as he looked at their child, their daughter that they'll get to raise together. "Eight and a half months along was when I had her. She's got your hair."

The only thing the man could do was stare, but that didn't last long when a yawn escaped him. "I take it you can't breast feed."

Naruto nodded, taking their daughter out of Kisame's arms, causing the man to pout.

"But-but, I want to see my niece!" Kisame hollered slightly, holding out his arms for her.

"I see he's already wrapped around her finger." Naruto muttered as he sat down on the hospital bed. He handed her to him, looking for any reaction from the usually emotionless Uchiha.

Itachi looked down at the baby girl that he held in his arms, not sure what to do. The last time he held a child was when Sasuke was born and that was ten years ago. Biting his lip, he saw her throw her arms up with a coo escaping her.

"What did you name her?" Itachi asked, looking up at Naruto briefly before putting it back on their daughter.

"Isami. Uchiha Isami." Naruto answered as he saw delight brighten the bicolor eyes.

"Isami? Why Uchiha though? Why didn't you give her your last name?" Itachi asked as he stared at the teen.

"I want the clan to be brought back and not be corrupt. Like Sasuke wanted the clan to be." Naruto explained, moving the blanket to show the fuzz that was her black hair.

She stared at them with her sapphire eyes, curious. Then she let out a cry.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked with her shooing the bottle away. "Dirty diaper?"

He took hold of her and patted her butt. "Of course."

Sitting her down on the bed, he saw Kisame high tail it out of the room. He peeled the diaper off and wiped her butt until it was squeaky clean to him. Putting on a fresh diaper, she cooed with a smile on her face as she kicked her legs.

"Happy now Isami?" Naruto asked, using a different tone of voice that Itachi knew his mother used with Sasuke.

Itachi stared then laughed at him for acting like that. "You sure you shouldn't be a woman?"

"I'm sure Itachi-kun. Here, I gotta find that shark." Naruto said taking off after handing her to him.

Itachi stared down at the new born that he held. He stared into the azure eyes she inherited from her mother. He smiled, holding her closer.

"Isami, pray that you don't have to see a war like I have."

Naruto found the taller man on the roof, leaning on the railing as he stared out onto the village.

"Kisame-sama."

"You don't have to call me that anymore. Yukiko might kick your ass for doing that." He said with a sigh escaping him.

"How can I? Your family to me but you're also older then me. Like a teacher." Naruto answered his own question as he stopped next to his friend.

"How can I be family? I'm different then you, Itachi, Isami and Yukiko. I look like a shark while you guys look normal. I was born like this while you guys looked normal at birth." Kisame explained as his hands grabbed the railing tightly.

"So? I was born to be the vessel of Kyuubi like others probably. I'm not normal. Kyuubi is the one that makes me like this. How can you be different then the rest of us? You belong to Yukiko because she loves you for who you are, for what you look like." Naruto said, explaining as he hugged the older man.

"She hasn't talked to be since I came here. She visits Itachi but she won't say a word to me, or even look at me. Something is wrong and she won't talk to me about it." Kisame explained as he bit his lip, drawing the crimson liquid out.

"Confront her. It might be something that involves the both of you. Maybe it deals with you or a baby." Naruto suggested.

"Come to think about it. She hasn't been talking to me ever since Isami was born." Kisame said, hopping off the roof and ran from the building to where his lover was.

Naruto smirked at how he loved helping that man.

"Well hello you fucking fox."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Fight, Live

Naruto turned around, his eyes suddenly widening as surprise raced through his nerves.

Damn it, he thought, knowing he dropped his guard at some point he thought no one would attack him.

The silver hair was slicked back with the strangely pinkish purple eyes staring at him with the intention to kill.

"So all along you was the fox jinchuriki and you fooled us. How the fuck hell did you do it?" The Jashinist asked as he glared at the blond. Pulling out the three bladed scythe, the frown turned into a sadistic smile, telling Naruto that the man was ready to kill.

"You don't need to know. Only I do." The blond hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Hell yeah I do! You're my problem you little runt cunt!" Hidan yelled, his body moving to the Konoha nin.

Naruto smirked, knowing something was going to happen.

"Hidan!" A woman shouted, kicking him straight in the jaw.

Naruto shuttered with his eyes closing. He opened them again to see the blue hair that was cut short with an origami orchid in it. The Akatsuki cloak hid her figure she show to only one man.

She turned around and hugged him. "Jun! I missed you, hey, wait! You're not pregnant anymore. Don't tell me you miscarried!"

Blinking, he nodded to one of her outbursts. "My name isn't Jun. I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki. I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."

She blinked then drug him to the hospital door then down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me Konan-chan?" Naruto asked as he bumped into a wall while she turned a corner.

She yanked the door open, showing a sleeping Itachi who was holding Isami in a protective embrace.

"So you had her or him?"

"She's a girl. I named her Isami. I thought it would fit her well." Naruto answered as he yanked his wrist out of her grip and walked to the bed. "Uchiha Isami is her name."

"Uchiha huh? Then I better tell you Tobi – more like Uchiha Madara – is planning on kidnaping her. He's using everyone but Pain and I to do his dirty work. He told them that Itachi and Kisame were traitors and need to be sentenced to death." She explained, her smile going to a frown as she stared at the teenage boy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Pleas

Naruto stared at Itachi as he played with their daughter, Konan's words still bugging him even if it was a new day. He had to do something and he knew what. Beg.

"I'll be right back Itachi-kun."

Naruto left, heading to the Hokage mansion where the slug queen Tsunade lived. He bit his lip; scared of her reaction would be.

He knocked on the door, waiting for the faint acceptance word.

"Enter." Her voice entered his ears, letting him open the door.

Walking in to see Shizune holding Tonton, curious as to why he was visiting. Taking a breath, he bowed almost immediately to the Godaime of the village. "Please allow Itachi to be an official Konoha shinobi and Kisame as a Kiri shinobi."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Words alone aren't Enough

Naruto stayed the way he was with his teeth digging into his lip as he waited anxiously for an answer. He listened carefully for an answer with only silence taking the room over and answering him itself. He looked up to see her gazing at him, thinking he probably lost his mind for making that request.

"Why would I do that for criminals? People that tried to kidnap you Naruto! Or have you forgotten?" She questioned, bewildered. "I know Itachi was of Konoha at one time but Hoshigaki, Kisame is out of our hands at this. You'll have to ask Mizukage for that."

"Then I'll do it. I'll walk there if I have to. The only reason why I ask of this Baa-chan is because Itachi is Isami's father and Kisame is her uncle. I don't want her growing up without a father figure or worse, no one. I don't want her to feel the same pain that I went through when I was younger. I don't want people to mistreat her. I know she doesn't have the Kyuubi spirit sealed in her but they'll think she'll have some of its power.

"She'll see enough pain when whoever comes and tries to talk her away. I don't want her to go looking for her other half and find Sasuke. I know – I have that gut feeling – that he'll kill her on the spot. I know that his heart isn't the same warm beating one he had but a cold dead one now." Naruto ranted in a way, but also begging the woman.

"You really care about them don't you? You got pass the cold exterior shells that the Akatsuki has and are said to have and hit their still beating hearts." She inquired with a smile on her painted lips.

"Yes. I may have been raped by four of the members but I still care. Itachi is my lover and will always be that to me. Kisame and the others are like my siblings in a way and I can't let them die like some criminal when some were forced into that life I'm sure." Naruto said, pleading. The silent meaning behind his words started to hit her.

"Naruto, I'll speak with Mizukage-san about Hoshigaki but don't get your hopes up. She can be cold hearted herself." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she turned her back to him. Once the door was closed and he was out of her sight, she down an entire bottle of sake. "Naruto, you've made them human again with your presence in that organization."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 *Sweat Drop*

"YOU DID WHAT?" Itachi and Kisame yelled in unison as they stared at the blond dumbfounded.

It went silent with it being broken by a wailing cry from Isami who had a pair of grey socks, a little blue skirt with a matching shirt that had a huge Uchiha crest on the back like the other shirts that the members wore.

Naruto went to grab her but fell to the floor, missing her with Itachi grabbing her instead. As he looked up, Naruto watched his lover bring her up to his chest, patting her back gently and muttering soothing, calming words to their daughter.

The eldest Uchiha brother felt proud, knowing how his father felt as he held his children – someone that was made out of pure love. "Naruto, it's going to be hard with that request. I know it is."

"I know this but I'm willing to do it anyway. My name isn't Uzumaki, Naruto for nothing. I'm willing to take on a challenge when it's in front of me." The blond said with that usual cocky smile he had.

Without any warning, the shark nin shook his head and stood up with Itachi glancing at him but feeling it fall off him.

"Where are you going now?" Naruto requested.

He didn't get his answer by words but by the ex shinobi opening the door to show Konan and Yukiko leaning, only to fall in with the side of their heads' hitting the wood.

"You guys should just knock instead of eavesdrop." Naruto muttered as he stared at them blankly as he sat there on the ground.

"Nah. Rather not. But that's not why we're here. Yukiko does have something to tell Kisame-san. Something he might like to know." Konan replied as she looked back to the akage that was next to her as they got up.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" Kisame inquired, his personality changing dramatically that moment. He wasn't the tough, blood thirty person that people believed he was but gentle and caring for the woman that Naruto told him to see.

With a small smile that played on her pale lips, she stayed silent with her hand grabbing his and leading him out of the room.

"What's with her? That's quite unusual for her." Itachi examined, noticing the tense aura around his blond lover and the woman that was friends with him.

"To tell you the truth so she doesn't have to explain something so difficult again . . . she's a month pregnant with no way to tell him. That's one reason why she couldn't talk to him but also Hidan demanded where you were from her. He threatened her with her life. So I'm sure Kisame-san will try to kill him. So that only means that Madara's making his move finally." Konan explained as she sat down in the chair the shark nin was previously in.

"What's with today? It's totally random." Naruto blurted out with a huff as he folded his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Meeting with Kages

Naruto held his ebony haired daughter close to him as he walked around in the hospital room that Itachi was assigned to. He could feel Itachi, Kisame, and Yukikos' gazes as they followed him around the room as he walked in a circle. He yawned, taking a bottle from the nurse.

"Naruto-kun, can I feed her?" Itachi inquired as he sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed. "And when do I get out of here?"

"Sure." Naruto said quickly as he handed the bottle then their child to him. He smiled as both brightened up once they caught sight of each other.

Itachi held the bottle up to her lips, which she took. Looking up from his daughter quickly, the Uchiha asked again, "When can I get out of here Naruto?"

"As soon as the Kages call for us when they made a decision." Naruto answered as he sat down next to his auburn haired friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the ex Kiri shinobi's hand was holding hers and sitting on her stomach.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sure the baby will be happy. He or she will be adorable I bet." Naruto reassured as she looked at him in that emotionless, not caring way she got when she was depressed or moody.

"You sure about that?" She questioned.

"Yes. I have a crazy feeling that Isami and yours will be friends, maybe or maybe not more. I don't know but who knows." Naruto said as he hugged her softly, smiling up at her.

She nodded, leaning against the azure haired man after the blond let go of her.

Something made the silence get a little ominous as the door opened with everyone's gaze falling on it.

Tsunade stood with Shizune next to her, both with a worried expression on their faces.

"Baa-chan! Is the Mizukage here yet?" Naruto blurted out.

"Not yet. I'm just here to tell you that Itachi and Kisame will be on house arrest with you being the person who keeps an eye on them for how long she wants it to be." Tsunade explained as she stood in her own serious way. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"When am I getting out Hokage-sama?" Itachi inquired, feeling Isami's hand touch his fingers. He was set on getting the exact date of getting out of the hell hole the hospital was. Picking her up and starting to pat her back for the burps that she had to release. Once he heard the little squeak that sounded like burps, he brought her back down to sit on his lap.

"Today but after you get a few check ups." She answered, a little sadistic smile of her own coming out as she replied to his question.

A shutter coursed through the pale skinned body at the comment from the Godaime Hokage. He had that crazy feeling he was going to get interrogated by the woman that saw Naruto as someone that was close. He also didn't like the idea that he didn't know what she was planning for him.

"Shizune, check him out. Mizukage-san is here." Tsunade announced as she left the room to greet the mysterious kage of Kiri.

Something caught the blond out of the corner of his eye again, seeing the shark nin straighten up in his seat with the unknown look of panic on his face. Something that surprised everyone that saw him do it.

What's up with him, Naruto asked himself with curiosity running wild. He blamed the fox spirit that was sealed away in his body.

"What's wrong Kissie-kun?" Yukiko voiced Naruto's question as she shook his arm to get his attention that seemed distant all of a sudden.

"If it's who I heard took over the position, I'm gonna die." He muttered repeatedly until Naruto slapped the blue tinted skinned cheek. Holding his stinging cheek, he blinked. "I needed that Naruto. Thank you."

With that being exchanged, Naruto fell to the ground after being tackled by the ex Kiri nin.

"What the hell Kisame-sama?" Naruto queried as he tried to squirm out of the shark's hold. He barely got out. Once he was out of the grasp, he was drug back in by his foot, making the fox shinobi whimper in frustration.

Isami sat up with help from Itachi to watch what was happening to her mother. She gazed at the two with curiosity as the two wrestled – Naruto wanting out of the hold that Kisame had him in. All of a sudden she started to laugh, clapping her hands as she saw her mother drug back to her unusual uncle when he got out of the hold the ex Kiri nin had him in. She blinked as she continued to carry on from the two.

"Looks like someone's enjoying it." Kisame muttered as he had Naruto in a head lock with his fist ready to give him a nuggie. He felt the teen squirm and smiled. Bring his knuckles down, he gave the blond Jinchuriki the nuggie.

"Stop – ouch – stop it Kisame-sama. That hurts like hell." The blond squeaked as he struggled to get out of the hold.

Shizune chuckled as she did a look at the stitches which disappeared. After doing a few more things, she gave the eldest brother a clean bill of health which earned her a sigh of relief from him.

"Now take it easy for a while. Don't over do yourself and good luck with the meeting. I'll come back for you when they need you." Shizune explained with a smile before leaving the room.

The mysterious appearing Tonton oinked in agreement as she trailed after her master.

Naruto hopped up onto the bed and hid behind his Uchiha lover, in a desperate hope that he would keep the anxious man away from him.

"You're no fun Naruto." Kisame commented with a little pout to his pale blue lips. Getting off the ground, he stretched before walking over to his red-haired lover. Sitting down next to her, he listened to her name of names for their child.

Naruto let a sigh of relief flight from him as he leaned against Itachi in that 'you're mine' kind of way. He smiled, enjoying the feel of his lover against the front of him. If only I could have you now, he thought as the smile got bigger with the thought.

Isami yawned as she looked up at her parents.

"I have a feeling we'll get good luck and that someone's sleepy." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his whiskered cheek on his Uchiha lover's shoulder.

"Then let it come."

A few hours passed with Naruto and Yukiko drowsing off – along with Isami – on their lovers as they waited for the medical kunoichi to show up.

"Naruto, get up." Itachi whispered in his ear as he lightly shook his lover.

Naruto groaned from the wake up but caught sight of Isami sucking on Itachi's index finger. He wanted to take a picture of the moment but it was ruined by the ebony haired medical assistant.

"The Kages are ready to see you now." She announced as she looked at the bonding the eldest brother was having with his daughter. She saw them get up and walk toward her.

Yukiko and Kisame jumped slightly from the entrance of the woman because they leased expected it.

Naruto got off his lover and held his arms out to take their daughter so they could answer the questions that the Kages had for them. By the time he got his half Uzumaki, Uchiha daughter situated in his arms, the two were gone. "That was fast."

"They seem nervous to me. They want to be accepted because they don't want their children growing up without their father. I have that same wish as yo do Naruto." Yukiko explained as she walked out and followed the two out. She saw them leaning on the walls, waiting for them.

"Huh?" Naruto asked clueless.

Wanting to slap his forehead, Itachi kissed his blond lover instead. As he leaned down to look at Naruto, he spoke, "Do you want Isami to grow up without a father – without me? Kisame and Yukiko don't want that to happen to their child also. If we don't get the approval from them, we die."

Nodding, Naruto adjusted his daughter's weight. He started to the door, hoping for the acceptance of his lover and friend. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he led the way to the meeting room that Shizune was standing outside of.

"Good luck Naruto." Shizune said as she opened and closed the door for them as Tonton sat by her feet.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Naruto felt the butterflies intensify as he stood next to his friends with the two women looking at them.

"So a Konoha genin wants to help the two people that were after him for the nin tailed fox spirit in his body. That's rather unusual in my eyes." The mysterious woman said as she folded her hands on the table.

"I know this Mizukage-sama but Naruto isn't like any of the other biju's. They deserve another chance in his eyes." Tsunade explained to the woman.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame betrayed us by killing his teammates instead of defending them when they had someone after them. He assassinated a daimyo, along with other charges. He fled the village instead of going to trail for the crimes, like Uchiha Itachi." She concluded as she turned her gaze onto the only Uchiha that was in the room.

"I was only following the orders the Third gave me at the time. It was to ensure peace and that the clan doesn't commit a coup. My father was the leader of the clan and the man that decided for it because he was power hungry and sick of being treated like crap because of long ago. He even had that notion in his head that Uchiha should rule instead of Senju.

"I'm a peace-loving shinobi, I wanted to protect both clan and village but I had to choose. I chose my village, my home, above my clansman because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to protect my home." Itachi explained as he bowed to both Kages.

"That's what my sensei's papers said and I respect you for that difficult choice that you made. You are a great ninja and you showed that Uchiha doesn't hate Senju by loving Naruto and creating Isami . . . I think." Tsunade said as a smile graced her painted red lips.

Naruto blinked at the news. I'm possibly a Senju but where does Uzumaki come from, he asked himself as he gazed down at his infant daughter. Turning his attention back to the Kages, he bowed.

"Their past didn't shape who they are today. Kisame and Itachi are kind, you just need to get pass the ruse they put up. If Kisame was as ruthless as everyone puts him to be then he wouldn't have fell in love with Yukiko and with a child on a way with her." Naruto vented as he pointed at the auburn haired woman that was his friend.

"That is unusual for a man that is heartless to fall in love with a woman that he probably would have killed anyway. Leave us so we can discuss what is to happen to them." Tsunade spoke as she got adjusted and comfortable in the seat she was in.

Naruto, Isami, and Itachi led the way out of the room and building to the lawn where all the benches were gathered at. All four sat down as Naruto sighed as he took in all the information. All of them were anxious of the news that the two Kages would bring to them after they discussed everything.

"If she accepts, I got this crazy ass feeling that I'm gonna be working my poor ass off to pay my debt for killing those people." Kisame spoke as he sank in his seat with his head bowed.

Naruto shrugged then put in his point. "Well, look on the bright side of her accepting you back into society. You'll be allowed to see the birth of your child while Itachi didn't. Which really pissed me off."

"We can arrange that back pretty quickly and you know that." Itachi purred into the blond genin's ear as a smile fit for the wicked overtook his lips.

"No, I rather live then die." Naruto replied as he leaned away from his Sharingan user with Isami stuck in the middle.

"Well flirters. Kisame and Itachi are allowed back BUT they must be under house arrest for two months. They will be doing community service for that two months before reclaiming their ranks as ANBU captain and jonin." Tsunade said after she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Kisame will stay at Yukiko's since she has an apartment down in Kiri because of her line of work. I'm sure you already know where Itachi will be staying but he's staying with Naruto and Isami." Mizukage finished explaining as they turned on their heel and hightailed it out of there – it seemed like it to everyone else.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 5 Years Later

It seemed as though the five years that passed were like a breeze in the summer. It was there a second then gone. With Isami, she grew into a child that was interested in anything in almost everything. She was as bad as a cat or a fox with their curiosity.

"Daddy!" Isami hollered as she looked for her Uchiha father in the home that they owned.

"What Isami?" Itachi inquired as his head popped out of the living room door. His headband wasn't like his old one with the slash but a new one. He still had the old one for the memories it kept but it was hidden. Also, like another other father, he got wrapped around his daughter's finger.

"Where's Mommy?" Isami asked as she looked at her father. Yes, she calls Naruto mommy.

"He's on a mission. He has to help make money like I do." Itachi answered as he picked up the ebony haired, azure eyed girl. He ran his hand through the soft hair, a smile coming onto his lips.

"But why is Mommy on the mission? I want Mommy home." Isami complained as she looked up at her ANBU father.

"I know, but he's got a duty as a shinobi that he has to do. You would understand if you choose to be a ninja."

"I don't know about that yet Daddy. I like animals more." Isami replied as she hugged her father. Getting up, she stared at what was behind him, perking his curiosity too.

"I'm home!" Naruto hollered as he opened the door and walked in, his feet kicking the shoes off.

"Mommy!" Isami cheered as she squirmed out of her father's arms and raced to get to her Chunin mother who was a man.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Return of the Snake

Standing with Itachi next to him and Isami hugging his lover's leg, all three waited at the gates for their friends – Kisame Yukiko and their son Toshiaki for their every other three-month visit. Something that they were anxious for which was double for their child.

"I wonder if Isami will kick Toshiaki's butt again." Naruto wondered as he balanced himself on one leg. As he stood there, he looked around the gate for anything different.

"Who knows? All I know is that I don't want those two spazzing out again from us taking them on a bungee jumping thing." The Uchiha muttered as he folded his arms across his chest with a sigh. That was troublesome for him. He never saw his friend so pissed in his life like that.

"Toshiaki-kun!" Isami's cheer broke their concentration to show the five-year-old running pass the gates to the three figures that were approaching them. Once she got close enough, she started to circle them with a smile that was ear to ear on her face.

"Well if it isn't Isami. How have ya been guppy?" Kisame questioned as he watched the half Uchiha run around him. By the time he got done with everything the Mizukage requested, he mellowed out. Also, it was just in time for his son's birth.

"I'm not a baby fishie Kisa-oji. Toshiaki-kun is." She argued.

"I am not." The blue haired with red tips boy yelled as he glared at his friend with sable eyes.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Enough you two. Come on in, I got a feeling a storm is coming." Itachi butted in as he looked up at the darkening sky. Something didn't feel right to the Uchiha.

As they walked in the village to the newly bought house, Kisame and Yukiko sighed in unison.

"Do you think Madara's going to act now?" The shark nin inquired as he looked at his ebony haired friend.

"Yes, along with someone else probably." Itachi replied as he stared at the sky more with a rumble coming out of the dark clouds.

As they walked along Toshiaki and Isami messed around in the deserted streets. This caused the Mangekyo user to wonder as he stared at the sky more. With a shallow breath, he grabbed both children by the collars of their shirts, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Damn it Itachi. I should have killed you when I had a chance." A man's voice echoed as the rain started to fall with a crack of lightning.

"Yuki, take them and go to Tsunade. Tell her that Madara's plan is going on." Itachi instructed as he handed the two children to her.

With a nod, she disappeared as Naruto and Kisame got ready to defend their families, friends, and home from the rouge.

From the darkness of an alleyway, a lone, hooded figured strolled out toward them in that slow menacing pace that the Uchiha used when they were meaning business. With gloved hands, he brought the hood down to revealed the swirled mask that hid the identity of the man. "Well are you ready to die again Uchiha Itachi?"

"Why would I when I have a family and village to protect against the likes of you?" The prodigy hissed as he took a kunai out.

"Because you helped bring that abomination into this world! You should die for it!" Madara yelled as he took a kunai out, a grin on his face that no one could see.

"You are the freak Madara! You want immortality and you should be rotting in the earth now but you're not." Itachi hollered back.

Naruto had a feeling that the man wanted him also from the bits and parts that Kyuubi told him of the Uchiha that tried to use him to destroy the village.

"Get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled with a growl.

The elder Uchiha ignored the Jinchuriki and glared at the three that was before him. Taking a step, he continued the intense stare that supported the Jinchuriki and child that aren't suppose to exist.

Only a foot away from his targets, he raised the kunai to throw only to feel an unfamiliar chakra approaching them. From the age he had on him and the lack of training and combat, his reaction was slow, causing him to be thrown into a building.

Shock ran wild through the three's systems as they stared at the plum of dust that was settling down. They asked themselves what the hell just happened but nothing could answer it.

As the dust settled, a smirk grace the mysterious person's face. "You really haven't changed a bit Dobe."

Naruto's azure eyes widened at the voice and nickname he was given. It was familiar and he knew who it was. When the dust finally settled, only Madara was sitting there.

"What the hell? I know Sasuke was here! I just heard his damn voice! Teme come on out!" Naruto shouted as he looked around for the Uchiha.

"Don't drop your guard Jinchuriki." Madara hissed as he got up and gripped the blond's throat tightly. Raising the man from the ground, a smile that was filled with sadistic intent grew on his face. Moving his arm, he tossed the blond away like he was trash. "Now give me that damn abomination that you call a child."

The ANBU's emotions ran wild for his former sensei touching his lover in a way that could injury him. "Get the hell away from us!"

"Itachi-san calm down! Don't let your emotions control you so easily. If you do let them, then you'll fight blind and most likely get hurt." Kisame reminded as he grabbed his friend's shoulder.

A hiss of pain escaped the angered Uchiha as a hand twisted around his throat, causing him to squirm a little.

"Let go of him. Now you bastard!" Naruto yelled, letting his anger connect with the fox spirit within him. No one will harm him or anyone. I'll make sure of it, he thought as the red bubbles surrounded him as his eyes changed to the crimson ones of the fox.

"Perfect. That's all I needed." Madara muttered as his smirk became into a smile under the mask. His Sharingan focused on Naruto's gaze, catching the man's attention.

"Naru!" Itachi coughed, getting in the way of the elder Uchiha's gaze as he held his throat from the pain.

"Damn you Itachi," Madara cursed then purred, "Naruto attack."

What the hell is going on? Kyuubi don't hurt him, Naruto asked the demonic fox as he felt his body move on its own.

"I'm trying to but that damn Sharingan of his doesn't help." Kyuubi commented as he struggled with control of his being.

"Dobe, you fell for something so simple. You're still the same."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto roared as he stared at the man that was moving his body with his gaze.

"Get off him!" Konan came into view, kicking the elder Uchiha into the same building as before. "No one harms him, you hear me. Fuck you Madara."

Madara stood, half of his mask falling off the face that was once concealed. "I'll get you, you bastard. I'll kill that brat when the time comes. To think you were so loyal for my ideal world Kisame."

"I was but I realized I have people that do care for me. This village, my village, family and friends are more important instead of that foolish dream you have." Kisame answered as he glared at the fading body.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Introduction

Exhaust and relief flooded the tan body of Naruto as he slumped to the ground as he panted. It seemed like he was holding his breath for the entire time the fight went on.

"You okay Jun-kun?" Konan inquired as she checked over the blond like a mother hen. She kept calling him Jun no matter how much he tells her to stop and that it annoys him.

"I'm fine Konan-chan. Just a little out of breath, that's all." Naruto answered as he got up from where he sat.

"Good. Let me see the baby and Kisame's too." Konan demanded in an almost pleading tone with that look that said she was about ready to cry if they didn't let her.

He nodded and sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

With a pat to get the dust off his pants, Naruto started in the direction of his home, only to fall to the ground on his back.

"Mommy!" Isami called as she hugged her mother's waist with a smile.

Fear almost caused his heart to stop as the Jinchuriki went around and looked for his auburn haired friend. "Isami, where's Yukiko?" Naruto inquired as he continued to search for his old friend.

"I'm right here Naru-chan. Toshiaki go give a hug." Yukiko smirked as she watched her only child run up to his family.

The blue with red mixed in haired boy ran up and hugged Naruto tightly and went to the only Uchiha.

"He's got your strength for his age Kisame-san." Itachi gasped as he rubbed his leg where the child hugged him.

"Gomennasai Itachi-san." Toshiaki apologized as he sat down on his father's foot to make his travel difficult. He smirked and hugged the leg that was covered by fish net and shorts.

Sitting up, the blond picked up and put his only daughter onto his shoulders with her cheering.

"I just noticed this but you're finally taller then a guppy." Kisame snickered as he eyed the blond up.

"I wasn't a guppy before. But better yet, how's life?" Naruto questioned as Itachi piped in with a finger up.

"Mizukage hates me still even if I married Yukiko. That woman has some serious relationship issues that it isn't funny." Kisame complained as he struggled to keep up with the rest with his son still on his foot.

"Hey Itachi, is that Isami and Kisame's kid?" Konan asked as she pointed at both of the children, catching their attention.

"Yes. Why do you ask Konan?" Itachi asked with him and the two kids raising an eyebrow at her.

"Isami looks like a mixture of you and Naruto while Toshiaki has more of Kisame's face then Yukiko. I can't believe that you men settled down." Konan snickered as she elbowed both of their ribs with a sly smile on her face. It was also an indicator to the four of them that she was up to no good.

"What is it Konan?" Kisame inquired with a sigh.

"Are you guys sexually deprived?" Konan raised her question, making both ex Akatsuki members blush like there wasn't a tomorrow. She laughed, enjoying the evil deed that she did. Then something popped into her mind. "Oh that reminds me. Naru."

"Hm?" Naruto perked up as he looked behind him with Isami putting her head down on his.

"These are for you. I've been forgetting to give them to you." Konan answered as she held out a bag with a piece of paper in it. "I advise that you look at them after the kids go to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 *Nosebleed*

That night after dinner – that Naruto made – which freaked the shark nin out since it was seafood. Then baths for the two children and them to bed. They sat around a table, staring at the bag that Konan gave Naruto before she went looking for food.

"Naru, open it." Kisame ordered as he nudged the bag with his barefoot.

Grabbing the bag, Naruto opened it and pulled the paper out. What the hell, he thought as he skimmed over the handwriting.

"What's it say?" Itachi inquired as he hugged the twenty-year-old from behind. He nuzzled the tanned neck, only to peck the whisker scarred cheek.

"'The outfits in this bag are intended for Toda, Jun. Listed by person . . ." Naruto read out loud before he stopped and a sweat drop fell. Reaching, he wanted to rip the paper.

"Let me read it." Itachi said but wasn't fast enough as Yukiko stole it from the blond's trembling hands.

"Konan's was a maid and cosplay from _Vampire Knight_'s Yuki; Hidan's was a nurse and canary. While Tobi's was a school girl and a puppy and Pain's was a police officer and Harajuku girl. Itachi's . . . was . . . um . . ." The auburn haired woman trailed off as a blush consumed her face before she stared at the mentioned Uchiha. "You really are naughty."

"What else is there?" Naruto whined as he about fell off the arm of the couch next to Itachi.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Itachi's was nothing and a towel with Kakuzu's was a Lolita pirate and gothic. Kisa-kun's was a swimsuit and fish. Deidara's was a lace dress and something leather and Sasori's were a lingerie set and a tutu. Finally Zetsu's was a flower and neko waitress."

The Chunin covered his bleeding nose as he swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick or just die on the spot. It probably didn't help when his nose was leaking the essence of life and a kinky Uchiha was groping his ass. He felt his body sway before falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Is he dead?" Kisame questioned as he poked the Uzumaki with his foot. He growled and glared at the blond that clamped his mouth on his blue tinted foot.

"Nasty! Fish sweat!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped his tongue madly.

"Meanie Naru-chan." Yukiko commented as she held a chibi Kisame who was bawling his eyes out.

"Has dou tastted those things?" Naruto inquired as he held his tongue out.

"No, I don't massage them with my mouth but my hands!" Yukiko yelled as she hugged the Kiri nin.

"See you later guys. I have an evil mastermind to go torment until he's begging to cum." Konan said as she hugged everyone and departed in a puff of smoke.

"That was really awkward." Naruto broke the silence as he sat down to sit on his lover's lap.

"You think? Then again you always torment me." Kisame and Itachi asked in unison as they hugged their beloved' waists.

"I'm off to bed after I check up on the kids." Yukiko piped in as she got out of the shark nin's hold and walked away.

"I'll join you." Naruto added in as he struggled out of the pale arms. Once he was free, he joined his friend's side real quick before he was pulled back.

"We can't get anything anymore." Kisame complained as he laid back in the chair with a sigh afterwards.

"It's because of the kids. They think we'll get too loud probably." Itachi answered with a huff at the end.

Cracking the door, the blond and blue-eyed woman peeked in to see the blankets wrapped around the two sleeping children as Toshiaki hugged his pillow.

A smile graced their lips before heading off to bed themselves.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 The Death

"So Sasuke-kun, where have you been?" A voice inquired that was too cheerful with fake concern for the lone Uchiha.

"It's none of your concern Orochimaru. I don't want Suigetsu or Karin trying to rape me so I took a little trip." Sasuke answered half truth as he glared at the white skinned man.

"Oh it is Sasuke my boy. I can't have you getting gravely injured." Orochimaru commented as he had a slight glare to his snake like eyes as they focused on the ebony haired man.

"Why would you possibly care?" Sasuke hissed at his sensei before turning his back on the man.

"Don't use that tone with Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto blurted out as he glared at the younger man.

"Shut your fucking face with Orochimaru. Fuck you both." Sasuke hissed as he summoned the famous Uchiha glare as he looked over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Shaking his head, he knew his thoughts turned toward the recent events in Konoha when he visited his old home. His brother – the same person he wanted to kill because he killed their clan – was with his dobe and from the look of things he had a child with the blond. Even the shark nin that was partnered with his mysterious brother had settled down.

"My dobe . . . moved on." Sasuke paused before he continued with his fist connecting with the stone wall. "I have to move on and learn to love my nii-san again. Great."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Tiger's Intention

Madara glared at the wall, his arm being bandages by the man that tried to assassinate his enemy Senju Hashirama.

"So how did you get this Tobi?" Kakuzu inquired half interested as he snipped the wrappings and set them in the first aid box.

"Tobi got hurt by Kyuubi jinchuriki." He explained as he had a twisted smile on his face behind the orange mask.

"Why would he do that? I thought he cared for you." Kakuzu stated as he patted the wrapped arm and got up to put the box away.

Madara left, the almost pushing a hundred man as the wheels in his head started turning with his thoughts going crazy.

That brat and bijuu will be mine, even if I have to kill everyone in that damn village. I will get my world, he thought as he walked into the darkness as his lone eye shown mercilessly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The Return Home

"Naru wake up. Come on." A soothing voice entered his unconscious mind as he curled up in a ball under the covers.

"I don't wanna." Naruto mumbled sleepily as he swatted at the pale hand that shook his body.

"Get up and make breakfast or I'll wake you up in my own way if you know what I mean Naruto." Itachi purred huskily as his hand sneaked under the bundle of blankets that was around his blond Jinchuriki lover.

As his hand sneaked closer, brushing pass the inner thigh of the blond, he grabbed a hold of the sleep member. Causing the blond to buck away, causing the Uchiha to add friction to the hold.

"Itachi~ why are you tormenting me?~" Naruto complained as he got off the bed and slipping into the bathroom for a shower to relieve what his lover caused.

An evil – out of character – smile danced on the Uchiha's face as he walked into the living room where his daughter and his friend's family were.

"Where's Kitsune at?" Yukiko questioned as she perked up from a movie that both Toshiaki and Isami begged her to turn on. Following the ebony haired man, she saw him stop in his tracks.

"Shower from the sound of things. Itachi must have caused something." Kisame answered as he felt Isami climb onto his shoulders so she could get away from Toshiaki.

Itachi nodded as he saw down. "He'll be out soon to fix breakfast."

Something popped into the auburn haired woman's mind as she focused on the eldest Uchiha brother. Picking the only child of the Uchiha up, she sat her down on her lap then worked on twisting the ebony hair on her finger then letting it fall off. With a grin that could scare anyone that was paying attention, she inquired, "Itachi are you going to marry Kitsune by chance?"

Wanting to jump but did it inwardly, Itachi turned his attention to the woman. Sighing, he answered, "I don't know yet. If I do, I'll have to look at ring prices."

After a few minutes of Toshiaki falling out of the chair laughing from the movie, they were watching and everyone eyeing him. Isami was even poking him and it wasn't fazing the kid. Naruto walked in with his blond hair laying closer to his head as he strolled into the kitchen. Pulling the oven door open, he grabbed a skillet and put it on the stove and turned the burner on. Turning on his heel, he opened the refrigerator door, he grabbed an egg carton and bacon.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Isami blurted out as she popped her head in.

"I'm working on it. I'm almost done." Naruto answered with a smile as he saw his daughter disappear from his sight.

Grabbing two plates, he set them down then walked back into the kitchen to get more. After putting the last plate down, Naruto poked his head through the door with a smile. "Breakfast is ready."

Toshiaki hopped up from where he laid on the floor and charged toward the room where the food was located at. Isami walked besides Yukiko and Kisame with Itachi bringing up the rear of the hungry pack.

Sitting down in a random spot, Naruto saw Isami take a piece of egg and ate it with a pleased look coming onto her face. Smirking, he returned to his food. Something caught his attention along with Kisame, Itachi, and Yukiko's.

"I'll get it." Naruto said, breaking the silence that was among them. Scooting his chair out, he walked out of the room and toward the main door. Opening it, he stared at the familiar bird mask that the ANBU was given.

"Everyone in this residence is to report to Hokage-sama's after you are done with what you are doing." She ordered as she turned around and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Turning around and closing the door, he strolled back into the room and perked up at the little commotion going on. Turns out Isami caught Toshiaki trying to steal her food and she bit his hand. When she let go, he tried to get some of it again.

"He never learns." Kisame muttered as he took a bite of his own food.

Glaring at the blue tinted skin, she brought her fork down and slapped his hand.

"What was that about Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked after he took a bite out of a piece of crispy bacon.

"We all have to go to Baa-chan's after breakfast. She didn't give me a reason like always." Naruto answered as he sat down with his fork in his hand. He felt dead to the earth, like he was up all night with his Uchiha lover. It scared him that ANBU came to his house like that. Sure Itachi was a member but they usually send someone or thing to him and not to the door.

"Why?" Kisame inquired as a shiver raced through his body, causing goose bumps to form on his pale blue skin.

"Duck butt." Isami blurted out randomly as she ate the last of her food.

With a pout, Toshiaki grabbed his orange juice filled glass and drank it.

"What was that about?" Itachi questioned as he looked at his half Uchiha daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"It just popped into my head daddy." Isami replied as she set her dishes on top of Toshiaki's.

When everyone was finished, Naruto took all of the dishes and set them in the sink so he could clean them later. Walking into the room, Isami was walking out of the room to get her sandals on.

"Now onward to Baa-chan!" Naruto cheered as he picked up both of his children as he walked out of the room.

"Don't you mean old hag?" Kisame asked as he sat down and slipped on his sandals.

"Don't call her that to her face Kisame-san. She'll kill you for it." Itachi and Naruto warned in unison as they got into the Kiri shinobi's face.

"I highly doubt that." Kisame muttered as he led the way to the Hokage's mansion.

Now what, Naruto asked himself with a sigh escaping him as he followed his tall friend with both children on each of his hands. If this deals with Itachi and Kisame again, I'm going to scream my ass off.

When they arrived in the designated room, Kisame was punched in the stomach, almost breaking through the wall with a glare focused on him.

"I'm an old hag huh? Do you want to say that to my face?" Tsunade yelled as she continued her intense gaze on the bulky man.

"I was talking about the Mizukage, I promise! I was talking about her, not you Hokage-sama!" Kisame shouted as he grimaced, bracing himself for the next blow from her.

"It's not nice to talk about people in a negative way." She lectured as she walked away and sat down behind the desk that had an asleep Tonton on it. "Bring the intruder in."

"We told ya so but did you listen? No." Naruto whispered to the wincing shark nin.

With their backs to the open door, they heard it close.

"Well hello there Dobe."

Naruto turned around to see who it was. As he turned, shock covered his face before he yelled out, "Teme!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Decision

With the yell still ringing out into the room, everyone else turned. Yukiko gapped at the almost identical person to Itachi before looking at the mysterious person to the Uchiha she knew well.

"Itachi I didn't know you have an identical twin?" Yukiko queried in a way. Turning her surprise gaze onto the Uchiha mentioned, a smile cracked on the emotionless mask as everyone else laughed besides the kids.

"Yuki-chan, Sasuke isn't Itachi's identical twin. He only has one sibling and that's a younger brother. That's Sasuke." Naruto explained as he pointed to the chakra cuffed Uchiha.

Sasuke snorted and looked at the kids as Isami poked his leg. "What's with the brats? One of them looks like that fish."

A growl erupted throughout the room as the youngest Uchiha shrunk into the corner as he tried to get the glares off him.

"I'm not a brat doll. I'm a human duckie." Isami retorted with that innocent child smile.

"Duckie?" Sasuke yelled as he glared at his unknown niece.

"Don't yell at her little brother." Itachi hissed protectively as his daughter ran behind him and hugged his leg. Looking down at her, he watch her peek out at her uncle then hide behind his leg as Toshiaki glared at him.

"Then who do the brats belong to?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the peeking child then at the bicolor haired child.

"Your niece dumb ass then Kisame and Yukiko's kid." Itachi answered coldly.

Sasuke blinked before he threw his head back with laughter coming from him. "You finally fucked a girl! That's a laugh. Now answer me. Who do those kids belong to?"

Glaring at him, Naruto and Yukiko started to roll their sleeves up as everyone's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Shizune-chan can you take Toshiaki and Isami somewhere?" Naruto asked sweetly before turning a growl and glare on his friend, popping his knuckles at his slightly older friend.

"Of course. Come on, let's go get some ice scream." Shizune called as she grabbed both of the children's hands and kicking the Uchiha in the shin.

"How the hell could you say that Teme? Are you trying to say that I didn't carry her for eight and a half months for anything?" Naruto yelled as he slugged the Uchiha in the jaw.

"How is that possibly Dobe? You don't have breasts to nurse a child or better yet. You don't have a fucking vagina! How the fucking hell did you carry a brat or get pregnant!" Sasuke screamed back as he got into the blond man's face.

"It's called sexy no jutsu you dumb ass! And I'm sure as hell that your brother's a better father then you'll be!" Naruto yelled, causing Yukiko to hide behind Kisame as she poked her head out to watch.

"Do I look like I give a shit? No! Actually, let me try it out! Let me see you get pregnant!" Sasuke hollered with a demanding tone.

"If you ever touch him in that way, I'll kill you where you stand." Itachi growled as he glared at his own kin left, holding Naruto away from him.

"How about we calm down?" Tsunade yelled as if everyone in the room completely forgot about her. Clearing her throat, she glared at the youngest Uchiha in the room as she rested her chin on her hands. "This will depend on your brother and Naruto. They will decide your fate – if you live or die for being a rogue. If they let you live, you will be under house arrest for a year and monitored by ANBU or Jonin. After that is over with, you will start out as a genin since that is what you left as."

Kisame watched it unfold, his hand on his lover's smaller one. Glancing down at his wife, he turned it back to the young Uchiha that almost look like his older brother but was missing the lines on his face.

"Ita, what should we do about him?" Naruto inquired as he looked up at his lover then back toward his old friend. Turning it back between the two of them, he took in how much his best friend and rival had changed over the years.

Stubbles of facial hair covered his face with a hint of bags under his ebony eyes. It was like he hadn't had a decent night sleep in a long while. The hairstyle that he had when he left was still there but falling with his bangs stretched longer.

"I don't know Naru. He's my little brother and your friend. I don't want to see his die because he still is blood. Life." Itachi declared at his glanced at his lover before letting his gaze fall on his sibling.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Attack

"Lady Hokage!" Shizune yelled as she rushed in, her back hunched by a teary-eyed Toshiaki on her back.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade inquired as she saw Yukiko take her child off the woman's back as the child finally broke down.

"Uchiha Isami is in the hospital. She's in critical condition. Uchiha Madara attacked Milady." Shizune explained. "I and Toshiaki defended her until Sarutobi Asuma and Hatake Kakashi came."

Panic flew through everyones' bodies as Naruto pushed Shizune out of the way so he could get out of the room. Running down the hall, the only thing that ran through her mind was that he had to see his daughter.

Shaking his head, his thoughts echoed toward something else. Not Isami, not now, he thought as he ran into the hospital and to the room where he could feel her small chakra. As he rushed into the room, he was pushed out by his two seniors.

"Naruto, calm down. Get level headed before you rush to anything." Asuma said, shaking the man by his shoulders.

"She's my daughter! That's my daughter in there." Naruto cried. Sitting down with the help from Shikamaru's friend, he stared at the door until everything fell dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Get Back

"Naruto." A voice echoed into the blond's subconscious, causing him to stir from the slumber he was in.

"Hm." Naruto whined slightly as he got his head up from being lopsided and being supported by the wall.

"You can go visit her if you want. She's stable now." Shizune's voice entered his ears, causing he blond to sit up straight.

Kyuubi, is she? Naruto asked as he looked up at the special jonin medic.

"She is. She's a bit traumatized by it but that's expected from a five-year-old. A child that age shouldn't experience something like that," Kyuubi answered before sighing, "Look at Itachi. He saw the last Great Ninja War as a child. He saw death at a young age. Because of that, he's a pacifist."

Naruto nodded and walked in to see Toshiaki curled up next to his child with his ebony eyes focused on her.

"I think they're made for each other." Shizune chimed, "With the way they can't stay separated. She even calmed down once he was in the same bed as her."

"They're growing up together. So who knows." Itachi said as he magically appeared in the door frame with Sasuke – who was still tied up – on the opposite side of him.

"I'm sure they will Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun." Shizune replied as she walked to the door to leave the two families be.

Kisame and Yukiko walked in, their eyes looking for Toshiaki, finding the young Hoshigaki curled up and asleep next to the Uchiha-Uzumaki girl.

"How is she?" Yukiko asked before Kisame could.

"Fine but traumatized. That man will die for harming our child, I'll make sure of it." Naruto hissed as he glared through the window at nothing but the sky. No one else could see but he could sense the oldest Uchiha in the forest, waiting for another chance to attack them.

"Naruto."

Hearing his name mentioned, he turned and stared at the youngest Uchiha brother as he waited for what he had to say.

"How can you do something as revenge when it isn't in your heart at all?" Sasuke questioned as he turned his Sharingan eye toward the clueless blond.

Naruto felt frozen in his spot as he stared at the copy cat eye that most Uchiha were given a chance to obtain.

"_Teme what did you do now?" Naruto screamed as he looked around, not finding Isami, Toshiaki, Kisame, Yukiko and Itachi in the hospital room. Everything was a different shade of color now._

"_Oh, I'm going to show you that I want to see you get pregnant." Sasuke said as he walked from where he was to the blond Uzumaki with a stride that caused Naruto to back up. With each step he took, the emotion line of his lips turned into a smile as he continued toward his old friend._

"_Get away from me! Teme stop it!" The Uzumaki yelled as he backed into the window until he looked around for any chance of getting away from his rival. Looking back at his friend, he knew he was fucked._

"_No Dobe. I just want to fuck. You." Sasuke said as he made his way to the blond until he stopped in front of him. Placing both of his hands on each side, he leaned in to inhale the blond's earthy scent. A smirk claimed his lips as he nuzzled until Naruto's tanned neck, only to nip at it._

"_Teme get away from me!" Naruto yelled in an attempt to get anyone's attention but it was in vain. He was stuck in the genjutsu that his friend had cast._

_Sasuke ignored the man's yell as he bit down onto the tan neck. His hands fell from the window and to the shirt that covered the tanned chest – the one sweet spot the blond would moan to._

"Naruto!"

His body shook continuously as he fell to his butt, his eyes blinking repeatedly. Looking around, he caught the concern gaze of his daughter who was now wide away with Toshiaki trying to make her lay back down.

"Mommy?" Isami asked as she looked at her mother, that concern still bright in her azure eyes.

"I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me Sasuke! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Itachi yelled as he grabbed a hold of his younger brother's neck. Glaring at him, he squeezed, wanting to see the life fade from the eyes.

"What's wrong Nii-san? Don't like that I did that to your man?" Sasuke choked with a smile in his eyes.

"You bet otouto-san." Itachi hissed through his teeth as Kisame tried to drag him away from murdering his brother. Glaring at him, he felt that same murderous intent from before.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29 A Flare

"Are you sure you're okay?" Itachi questioned as he watched his love walk across the room in a steady pace to show he was.

"Yes Itachi-kun." Naruto answered as he stopped to stare at his Uchiha then their daughter. His heart fluttered as he watched Isami try to get her hands together on top of the pile that she and Toshiaki made.

"I win!" Toshiaki hollered, earning a chuckle from the shark nin.

"Dobe, how are you feeling?" Sasuke inquired with his eyes showing unusual amusement. This was after the fact that his own brother tried to kill him for something he did.

"Get out of here Sasuke before I do release Amaterasu on you." Itachi hissed as his arms wrapped around Naruto protectively. "Where the ANBU that's assigned to you?"

"Under me. They assigned a person whose scared of heights." Sasuke answered as he leaned against the tree as he sat on a branch with a smirk.

"Fine. Now get out of here." Naruto hissed as he glared at the duck ass hair style.

"But Dobe, that's not a good enough answer for me." Sasuke whimpered with a little pout to his lips.

"I don't care Teme. Get out of here before I kill you or your brother tries again." Naruto growled, a feral instinct consuming his nerves, making his hand ball into a fist.

"You should since we were teammates, almost brothers, you said." Sasuke reminded as he stepped into the room after hopping up. Ignoring the glares he got from the shark nin and his wife, he walked in off the sill. Shaking his head, he took a step toward the blond jinchuriki, only to feel the breath that he had escape his body.

"I thought we told you clearly that you are not allowed near him. You are a disgrace of a brother and an Uchiha. All you want is sex. Get a fucking prostitute or I'll make sure you look like you commit suicide." Itachi whispered, the threat hidden in the ominous low voice.

"Then you did . . . you murdered Shisui." Sasuke announced, his ebony eyes growing wide with realize. Why didn't he piece it together when he was younger? Maybe he didn't realize it until now or it just didn't concern him.

"You just now realize it after twelve years. That's really pathetic little brother." Itachi hissed with a jerk of his hand as he moved away from the shorter – slightly shorter – man.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. I want a whole bunch of dango." Isami declared with Toshiaki yelping from his hand getting slapped too hard by her. Looking over at her almost brother – best friend – she rubbed his hand before apologizing. "When can we go home?"

"Tomorrow baby girl tomorrow." Itachi responded with a smile to his daughter. Turning his attention back to his brother, the cheerfulness he had for his daughter disappeared as the coldness returned with the glare. "Its best you go now Sasuke. I'm not afraid to put you in the hospital again."

"Fine nii-san if that's how you want to be. I guess I'll see you around Naruto."

"Get going Teme." Naruto growled.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke hopped back onto the sill and fell to the earth below, landing on his feet and hands.

**Poor Sasuke, just can't get any love from Itachi. So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Please review and tell me.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30 The Tiger's Plan

"How can you fail something that's so simple?" A yell was heard before the sound of something falling to the floor followed.

"I'm sorry Tobi – gez. It's a fucking problem to you." Hidan hissed under his breath at the end. Looking away from the mask faced man, he turned around and started toward the door.

"Fine. I just can't find any good help. Someone go get Sasuke." Madara ordered as a smile stretched across his face under the orange mask.

**Sorry that it's short but I couldn't think of anything else for a cliffy. Please review. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31 An Attack on Naru

A sigh escaped Naruto almost silently as he bounced his daughter on her shoulders, enjoying the sound of her giggles.

"Mommy. I miss Toshiaki." Isami blurted out as she looked down at her mother's blond hair.

"We'll see him tomorrow . . . I mean tonight. Dattebayo." Naruto muttered at the end with his eyes closing. Sighing again, he felt his stomach growl, telling him he couldn't wait for dinner. Opening his eyes, he glanced up at his smiling daughter and asked, "Wanna stop for some ramen?"

"What's ramen?" Isami questioned as she looked down at her mother with her hands pushing down on the unruly hair.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at his daughter with disbelief. He thought he raised her better then that. "You will see."

Making a detour through an alley, he stopped and went into the Ichiraku booth, smiling ear to ear. That same aroma still made his mouth water.

"How have you been Naruto? Is that-" Ayame inquired as she smiled, pointing at the ebony haired child that Naruto was sitting down.

"My daughter with Itachi. This is Isami." Naruto answered as he sat down next to her. "Two ramen; hers will be chicken and mine will be miso pork."

They nodded as Isami looked around, curious. She wasn't sure what she was smelling but it was different.

Reaching into the cup, Naruto pulled out two pairs of chopsticks, handing a pair to his only child. Smiling, he caught her attention.

Grabbing them from him, she looked at them and tried to pull them apart after watching Naruto do it. "Mommy, I can't get it."

Chuckling, Naruto pulled them apart for her.

"It's on the house today." Ayame said as she laid the bowls of steaming broth and noodles in front of them.

Naruto could feel the drool pour into his mouth as he grabbed some of the cooked noodles into the sticks and slurped them. "Still the same amazing tast. Isami eat up but be careful, it's hot."

Isami nodded and took a slurp of some. Lighting up, she grabbed some more and took a bite from it.

Watching the Uchiha-Uzumaki eat the noodles, the jinchuriki smiled. He made her a lover of Ichiraku's which made his day. With that thought, he worked on finishing his bowl.

After finishing up the noodles and meats, they drank the broth before setting the bowls down with a sigh escaping them.

"So what is it good?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Yes!" Isami cheered as she hopped up into the air before sitting down again.

Nodding, he helped her off the stool and walked out of the booth to get home. Stepping in the door, they saw Itachi peeking his head out from the living room before walking into the hallway to greet them.

"Isami's staying with Kisame and Yukiko tonight since Toshiaki bugged them constantly about it." Itachi purred as he leaned in, pecking his lover's mouth with a smile on his own lips.

A shiver of pleasure ran through the blond's system as he let go of his daughter's hand to let her run into the living room.

"Itachi don't go on like this now." Naruto rambled, hugging the older man's arm with a smile as he nuzzled it.

"Fine." Itachi whined slightly as he back off from his blond lover. He wanted to make this night special before he asked the question he was wanting to ask for so long. He even went over it with Kisame – which was weird in both of their eyes. Yukiko was laughing her ass over it; something that didn't surprise the Uchiha one bit.

"You can wait." Naruto added in, a small smirk on his lips. He slightly enjoyed tormenting his lover but it also caused him to be in a little pain. He had to restrain himself – along with Itachi – because of Isami.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Naruto questioned breaking his thoughts and the silence.

"Some place with seafood. You know about Kisame and Yukiko's obsession over the stuff." Itachi mumbled as he sat down, ruffling his daughter's ebony hair. He smiled at her. Looking at her as she sat next to him, he knew one thing was for sure. He wanted her to stay pure for as long as possible. He didn't want her to see death or war yet.

"Daddy I want a pet cat." She blurted out, a little carefree smile on her evenly complex skin.

"We'll see about that. We got plans already." Itachi answered, turning the channel for the news.

"So when are they showing up?" Naruto asked as he stopped at the doorway on his way to get a shower.

"Half an hour." He answered, getting a squeak from his jinchuriki. Snickering, he watched him run around, gathering clothes for Isami and himself.

"You scared Mommy?" Isami asked as she watched both of them.

"Yep. Daddy loves doing that to him." Itachi replied, picking up the five-year-old. Turning his attention to the door that blocked the ninteen-year-old chunin, he smiled. Kissing the side of Isami's head, he felt her peck him on the cheek before he set her down on his lap.

"I love you Daddy just like Mommy."

"I love you too, Isami."

"Isami-chan!" Toshiaki called as he saw his best friend run up to him.

Both his parents shook their heads as the Uchiha and Jinchuriki walked behind her.

"Have you asked him yet?" Kisame inquired as he whispered to the Uchiha.

Itachi shook his head. When he thought of asking for Naruto's hand, he had to suck up to Jiraiya and Tsunade; even if that was by serving to their every need.

Sighing, he watched Naruto as he got his tongue pulled by his friend's son. Stifling his laughter, he looked back to Kisame and answered his question, "I plan on doing that after a special surprise tonight."

Rubbing his elbow into the shorter man's ribs, he smiled. "You are such a horn dog. If Sasuke knew about it, he would be jealous."

"Why would I want my brother knowing my intimate life?" He asked, looking over at his blond lover. It seemed like Isami was changing the both of them into someone more mature. He missed the fun, arrogant Uzumaki that brightened up his life. The one that never backed down.

"I'm not sure." Kisame answered.

"I'm hungry!" Toshiaki complained as Isami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat then." Yukiko chimed, grabbing both of their hands and following them. They disappeared into a seafood restaurant that was reasonable on their prices.

"Come on, Mommy, Daddy, Oji!" Isami chimed as she popped her head out with a smile before ducking back in.

Shrugging, they walked into the restaurant and looked for their families. Spotting them, they scooted into the booth with Itachi feeling Naruto's curious gaze.

"So what were you two talking about?" Naruto queried as he smiled.

"You'll see soon enough." Itachi answered, earning a glare from Naruto. Ignoring the intense gaze from his lover, he ordered his and Isami's drinks.

After glancing over the menu for what he was going to eat, he watched Isami mess around with Toshiaki.

_You know something Itachi. I hope you die lonely. You took my life._

Perking up from where he sat, Itachi ordered what he was going to have while he wondered where that voice came from. It sounded like Shisui.

After dinner, Isami looked at them as Toshiaki took her hand and tugged her to the direction they were going.

"Mommy, Daddy where am I going?" She questioned as Toshiaki stopped his tugging.

"You're staying the night with Kisame oji and Yukiko oba." Itachi answered with a smile on his face.

"Fine." She muttered, a bit depressed as she let her gaze fall to the ground. She wanted to stay with her parents but it seemed like they didn't want her around. "Do you still want me?"

Pain flared through Naruto's heart from the question that their daughter asked. It seemed like he was looking at himself again when he was younger. He asked that question after every time he was hurt by the villagers. Squatting down, Naruto hugged her and answered. "Isami we love you but we need some alone times to ourselves. Don't worry. We'll pick you up tomorrow at noon."

Isami nodded, understanding a bit. "Toshiaki let's go."

Toshiaki followed after the half Uchiha as thee adults watched them.

"I say they're destined for each other." Itachi muttered to himself.

_You sure? We were but you went and killed me._

Biting the inside of his lip, Itachi felt the pain in his heart with Shisui's voice playing around him. Why was he coming back now when he was happy with Naruto?

_Why should you be happy when I'm reliving that night? That was supposed to be special for me – for both of us – but you threw me away. I hope this relationship goes down the fucking drain likes ours._

Shaking his head, Itachi felt the blond's gaze on him. Turning to look at him, he saw the worry written in the ocean blue eyes that could turn into the hardened stones of sapphire. Smiling, he answered the unspoken question, "I'm fine."

Nodding, Naruto grabbed a hold of his lover's hand and led them back to their place. As the midsummer breeze graced them, Naruto stared up at the dusk sky for any hope of a star.

"Naruto have you had any feeling like you're being watched?" Itachi brought up as he looked into the shadows. He was afraid that he would see his dead friend in them but also anyone that he cared about and had to kill.

"Sometimes. Especially with everything going on with Madara." Naruto replied as he looked at his Uchiha from the corner of his eye.

Nodding, Itachi glanced at the shadows once more for what he feared but found nothing.

Unlocking the door, Naruto stopped his hand on the knob with his gaze flickering around. He felt like the air was heavy, almost like the lust that they had was holding it down. Turning around with his hand still on the knob, he knew that look in his Uchiha's eyes. Smiling, he turned the knob a bit.

"Will you were something for me?"

"Like what Ita?" Naruto questioned back as he watched his lover come closer until their lips could almost touch. Pulling his head back a little, he watched as his love kept looking at him, wanting for his answer.

"Any. Choose a random one for all I care." Itachi suggested with a smile on his pale lips that brushed the tanned ones of his Uzumaki. It was almost like he couldn't hold back himself, like he didn't want to wait to get inside.

"Good enough for me. While I work on getting that, you get yourself ready." Naruto purred as he pressed his lips to the Uchiha's quickly and opened the door at the same time. Turning the light on, Naruto disappeared down the hallway to the bedroom. Looking around, he tried to find the bag – which was in the closet – and pulled it out. Glancing over the list, he sighed. "Which one?"

Grabbing a random one – something that was completely out of character for him – he changed out of the orange jumpsuit that he usually wore. Slipping on the outfit, feeling a little breeze that was cooler grace his bare legs, he shivered. To finish the outfit off, he placed a cat ears headband on his head, which stuck out from the blond hair.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he nodded and walked out of the room.

While his Uzumaki lover was doing that, Itachi made sure that the curtains were securely closed, the doors and windows locked. He didn't want anyone ruining this moment that was rare for them to do now. He didn't blame Isami for it but work was the main cause too. Now that he had time, he would show Naruto that he missed the intimate feeling, along with show him what else he had in store.

Closing the last curtain, he watched it flutter until it hung motionlessly.

"Oh Itachi . . . kun." Naruto purred as he strolled into the room, leaning against the doorway with his hand on his hip. Watching his lover, he wanted to laugh since he never saw the Uchiha jump in surprise since the time he's known him.

After jumping at the voice that entered the room, Itachi turned to stare at his lover. He smiled, feeling himself get hard from the sight. The way the top hugged his body, almost like it was a size too small. The way the skimpy skirt fluttered around the toned thighs along with fishnet raced up his leg, showing a little of the fabric that held it there. He continued to smile as he walked over to his blond lover.

Grabbing him by the waist, he planted a kiss on the tanned lips that spoke his name perfectly to him. Lifting him off the ground, he felt the tanned legs wrap around his own narrow waist, holding the jinchuriki there. Breaking away from the kiss, he buried his face in the blond's neck.

Holding himself still was hard thing to do when you were in the doorway with only a frame to hang onto. Naruto was waiting for it, the moment that they've been dying to have together since Isami was born. Now they didn't have to worry about waking their daughter up. They had the house to themselves so they could make all the noise while they made love.

His hands let go of the frame, feeling Itachi press the blond's back into the frame. Smirking a little, he reached down and started to palm the area where his lover's pain was located at. Feeling his breath hitching, almost wanting to come out in gasps, he continued to do the motion.

Pulling away the older Uchiha looked at Naruto with his jaw slacked, almost like he was enjoying it. As his mind fogged, he growled, "Damn it Uzumaki."

Smirking at the curse, Naruto stopped the motion he was doing with his hands and started to undo the pants that was holding his sable haired lover back. Once he heard the zipper fall, he dropped his hand away from the object. He didn't stop there though. Reaching inside the fabric, he took hold of the Uchiha's member, squeezing it a little.

"You wouldn't dare." Itachi hastily whispered, almost warning, as he leaned onto his blond. Using one arm to hold his lover there, he used his other hand to shove the tanned hand away before he done anything else that would cause them to rush it. He didn't want to rush it while his body did. Cursing at his body's reaction to pleasure, Itachi wanted to pop the question right then. He didn't want the practice he did with Kisame and in his head go for nothing.

Feeling the cooler air touch his heated self, he watched as the sapphire eyes stare back at him, almost waiting for his move. Nuzzling into the colored neck, he nipped, feeling the jump that came from the connection. He smiled and continued until he pressed butterfly kisses. Grabbing a hold of his lover, he walked away from the wall and laid his jinchuriki down on the couch with a smirk. He knew that it wasn't right not preparing your lover for something but he had to.

The Uchiha took his lover with his lips pressed against the tanned ones in hope that it would distract him from the pain.

Naruto winced, holding back the scream that came from the dry taking. Closing his eyes with another wince, he opened them. Looking back at his pale lover, he stared into the bicolored eyes that his lover had from his clan. He felt lost looking into the eyes that could cause a genjutsu that you could never escape. He knew that after so long of waiting, they were one again.

Itachi pulled out, leaving his head still plunged into his lover, he rushed back in, taking him again. Feeling a moan escape into his mouth from his lover, the toned arms of his Uzumaki wrapped around his neck, waiting for another thrust.

As he continued, feeling Naruto trying to meet him, the older Uchiha felt like he was drawing closer to the moment. Feeling the pressure build in his lower regions, he noticed that the thrusts get faster, quicker, almost like he was impatient for that bliss. As he continued the motions, he felt the pressure build until it finally escaped and he poured himself into the Uzumaki beneath him.

Naruto smiled, pressing his lips to his lover's once more, feeling his own ecstacy within reach. When he felt his own member be pumped, he buried his face in the broad chest of his lover, waiting for it to happen. Once it did, he almost purred with happiness.

Pulling out, Itachi smiled at the look of bliss that was on the tanned face that had scars that were almost like whiskers on his cheeks. Looking at him again, he sat up and said, "I have one last surprise for you."

Naruto wasn't sure how to take the little hint. As he perked up, getting up from where he laid as a blond eyebrow rose into the air. Ignoring the stickiness of the cum on his chest, he continued to stare at his Uchiha lover.

Reaching into the pocket of his undone pants, Itachi pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it, almost like he rehearsed, he went down on one knee and questioned, "Uzumaki naruto will you be my oku?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to take it. He became overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't sort out which one. Staring at the diamond ring that sat in the box, he smiled ear to ear. "Ita . . . of course!"

He jumped his ebony haired lover, hugging him tightly for the question.

Itachi pushed him away long enough to put the ring on his finger. Feeling his lips captured by his now fiancé, he smiled.

"Aw isn't that fucking sweet? Makes me feel shitty in my stomach."

Turning around, Naruto stared at the darkness that was in the room before feeling his body being pulled away. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he looked at his lover and then saw darkness take his vision. "Itachi!"

Oku: Wife

**Cliffy! =^o^= well I hope you like this. It's been a while since I wrote a scene like that. Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 32 Sasuke's Decision

With his own Sharingan activated, staring into the darkness before him, the youngest Uchiha brother felt the presence. He knew someone was there; he could see their chakra blazing in the darkness. It had an ominous feeling similar to his when he was after his brother. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"So you are Sasuke? I heard a lot about you from Itachi that night." The person said, causing the Uchiha to step back. As he stepped out of the shadows, Madara smirked. "But I'll answer your question first. I am Uchiha, Madara but you've never heard of me. As to what I want is your help. You'll be able to get Naruto as your own after I extract that fox from him and kill his daughter."

"Why Isami? What has she done to you?" Sasuke queried. Why would anyone want to kill his niece? He kinda liked his relation around because she reminded him of his Dobe when they were younger. When he was goofy and always pulling pranks to get attention.

"An abomination is all she is. She's half Uchiha and Uzumaki. I don't want half breeds in the Uchiha clan." Madara explained as he watched the disbelief fade from the Sharingan user he was facing.

"If I help you with what you want, I get Naruto for myself. No Itachi to take him away." Sasuke interrogated with his eyes narrowing. It seemed too good to be true to him.

"Right. What do you say Sasuke?" Madara questioned with a raised eyebrow under the orange mask.

"Fine as long as you keep your word on Naruto. If you don't, I'm not afraid to kill you." Sasuke hissed as he waited for the man to leave.

He was grinning under the mask that hides his true intentions as he turned around and walked back into the shadows. Now hopefully Hidan got the brat, Madara thought.

**Uh oh. Any predictions or comments?**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33 The Beginning of the End

Naruto tossed his head in every direction, looking for some hope that this was just a dream after being with Itachi. His hands were tied behind him, his fingers gracing the diamond that was set on metal. That was when he knew this wasn't a dream like how he wanted it to be.

As the Uzumaki tossed his head around, he wasn't sure if it was a cloth blindfold or a genjutsu. Which one, he asked himself. It was too silent for him as he tried to figure out where he was.

A sound of a door opening came into his ears, making him turn to the direction. Hearing it close, he strained his hearing to hear someone walking. From the way he could tell it was a patient, almost calm steps. It made him curious but scared at the same time. Who could it be?

Wiggling his hands, trying to free them but only making them raw, he stopped. How could things turn out like they were? As the person came closer, he tried to figure out who it was by the sounds that they were giving out. It was basic things if you know the person but he didn't know who this person was.

Sighing silently, he bowed his head, almost like he's given up. He wasn't the type to give up on things easily. Narrowing his sapphire eyes behind the blindfold, he bared his teeth like a feral animal. It was like Kyuubi took over him but it wasn't like before when he went after Sasuke in the Final Valley.

He stopped moving around, trying to get his bearing, he heard someone breathing. Looking around for the source, he found nothing but just the sound. Was it his breathing that he was hearing? The nine tails jinchuriki looked at his lap, at least he thought his lap was there. For all he knew he was suspended in the air like some prisoner of war from all those war stories he's read.

Trying to shake off the cloth, he felt it didn't budge from where it was. As he tried again, and again even if it was hopeless, he couldn't give up. He had Isami, Itachi, everyone to protect. He had his home that he needed to protect. He couldn't die to someone's plans because he was the vessel that contained Kyuubi.

"Well this is amusing to see."

Naruto froze at the voice, almost recognizing it. Looking around for the source, all he saw was darkness but he wanted to find it. He remembered hearing that voice from five or so years ago when he was just a house cleaner for the Akatsuki. The orange mask that hid the person's face from everyone else. "TOBI!"

"I'm not Tobi, I'm no one but if it feels better you can call me that." The man stated and started walking around, watching as the jinchuriki kept his blocked gaze on him. It was amusing to watch the blond try to escape the holds he was in.

"I don't care if you call yourself God. You are nothing but a coward! Why do you even want Kyuubi? You better answer the damn question!" Naruto growled with his teeth showing a little.

Kyuubi watched almost patiently for what his vessel would do next. He hoped that the blond didn't look into the sharingan that the cursed man had. Closing his crimson eyes and resting his head on his paws, he listened to everything that was of his vessel. The will to survive, the will to fight, the will to protect, and the will to love. "You better win this fight Naruto."

"Such harsh words from a child that knows no war. An inexperienced brat that doesn't know what death really is. Maybe I should show you when I kill that brat that you call a daughter." Madara hissed and grabbing a hold of the tanned neck. Hearing the hitch in his breathing, he smiled. That's what he wanted. He wanted Naruto to feel worthless and helpless when he wants to protect. That's how he'll break the jinchuriki.

"War has nothing to do with this! Do you hear me! Nothing!" Naruto yelled with a cough at the end. His eyes started to water from the choking but he blinked them away. He had to be strong. Taking a breath, he narrowed his eyes and felt nothing around him.

"Oh it does. Ask your little lover. He knows about it since he's seen it when he was only a child, a toddler even. Ask him the next time you see him. That time will be in the afterlife."

"What are you planning on doing besides trying to kill my daughter?" Naruto questioned as he tried to figure it out without the man telling him. Closing his eyes, he started twisting his wrists with them getting raw more. Wincing at the pain, he continued to try and get them free so he could perform a jutsu.

"That little fox inside of you is what I want. I want it so I can do what I need to do. Then this world will fear the name Uchiha Madara. It has a really nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?" Madara chuckled as he stepped toward the blond that was on the ground. With one flick of his wrist, the cloth was gone from the sapphire eyes that staring at him.

"Maybe I should have killed you then." Naruto hissed in annoyance and frustration at the man.

"Oh, like your parents tried to kill me two decades ago. A pathetic bunch of shinobi I saw, and he called himself Yondaime Hokage. He was pathetic." Madara hissed, watching as the blond that was below him perked up at the mentioning of his parents. "Oh, you didn't know your parents."

"What are you saying? Oto-san wasn't Yondaime." Naruto disagreed. He tried to believe a lot of things about his parents but this seemed like a ruse. His father wasn't the Hokage that saved the village from the demon sealed in him.

"Oh he is. Namikaze, Minato is your father. Your mother was Uzumaki, Kushina. A pretty girl but if she was an Uchiha, things would be different. Guess she had to die to protect her little baby from being killed by Kyuubi. Along with Minato." Madara explained and watched around, feeling Naruto and Sasuke's gaze on him. He smiled under the mask and continued. "Your damn father sealed away some of the fox in him, almost killed me if it wasn't for some of my jutsu. I hated him like all Senju!"

"What the hell have the Senju and Konoha done to you?" Naruto questioned with a shake of his head. He didn't believe that his parents were the Hokage that risked everything and a woman from a clan that he never heard of. They weren't famous; his parents were people that were regular shinobi that died in battle.

"They took what was the right for the Uchiha. Uchiha should have ruled Konoha as Hokage but no the Senju had to take that right away. Then they threw us into a corner of the village because they suspected us for trying to overthrow them. They feared us, especially when I made that fox inside of you attack the village twenty years ago. I enjoyed every moment of it."

Naruto shook his head and tried not to believe the man in front of him. The only person he would believe is Tsunade. If he did make it out of this then he'll go to her and ask. Shaking his head once more, he looked at the man that had a mask hiding his identity. "What if the Senju did that? Maybe they wanted a partnership."

"They didn't want that at all. All they wanted was to toy with us Uchiha. That's what they done and they did it excellently. It was pathetic watching my clansman sided with those fucking Senju and I left that place. Why stay when your clansman wouldn't even listen to you when you try to see what was best for them? Of course you wouldn't understand a thing." Madara explained as he started to the door. Looking back, he narrowed his eyes, wanting to get that fox that was inside the tanned man's body under his control. Sighing, he knew everything took time. He opened the door and turned to looked back at the two that were in the room. He wondered what Sasuke would do while he was gone. He had to make sure that things were going according to plan.

Hearing the door shut, Naruto struggled to his feet and started to it but hearing a clang told him that he was shackled. Looking down, he confirmed the fact that he was stuck to the spot he was in. Rolling his azure eyes and flopping back down to the ground, he wanted to fold his arms but couldn't.

Looking around the blond jinchuriki tried to take in the surrounds that were dimly lit. It bothered him that it was almost dark in the room with a few candles or lanterns lit. Shaking his head, Naruto looked at his bare feet, seeing that he was wearing that outfit he wore for Itachi.

"What's with the outfit? Are you going to go transgender now?" A male voice made the blond perk up and look to the wall that didn't have a candle or lantern on it. He recognized that voice from anyway.

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked and struggled to see the faint outline of the Uchiha. Shaking his head, he looked to the other side of the room. "Nope, that can't be him. This is just a genjutsu that the bastard put on me and I didn't realize it."

"Are you really that stupid?" Sasuke hissed and strolled out of the shadows. As he got closer, he noticed the white spots that were on his friend's chest and made his eyelid twitch. He recognized that from anyway. The urge to ask was pushed down and he squatted down.

"Why are you here?" Naruto inquired and scooted back until he was pressed against the wall. Taking a breath, he tried to figure out why. "Don't tell me you sided with that bastard?"

"Do you think I'm not stupid like you? I don't fall for shit like that. I'm gonna get you back home because I don't want nii-san attacking me, thinking I helped him. It was just to gain an advantage for Konoha." Sasuke explained as he formed a hand sign and blew some fire on the chains. Once that was melted into nothing, he cut the ropes that were around the worn wrists.

"I don't know what you're trying but thanks." Naruto said and patted his brother figure's shoulder. Turning his attention to the door, he started to it with his friend when something pushed him back. It was almost like he hit a wall or something pushed onto him like a strong gust of wind.

The same thing happened to Sasuke, hissing in pain when his back connected to the solid dirt that made up a wall. Closing his eyes and pulling his back away, he rubbed it and opened his eyes. Fear for the first time in a long time held him still, almost like he was staring at death once more. It made him remember the time in the forest of death with Orochimaru that was under a disguise. This wasn't happening again.

Naruto gathered himself and saw that his Uchiha friend was like a statue. Shaking him, he tried to gain the dark-haired man's attention but nothing came from him. What was the matter with him? Naruto pondered this as he looked around the room. He found nothing that would scare the Uchiha senseless, which was a rare thing to do. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you should know since you're here also. You're just so stupid that you don't realize it yet." That same voice from before growled, almost like the person was annoyed at the fact that he was betrayed by Sasuke. He was feeling that since he thought that the younger Uchiha wanted the blond that held the fox. Narrowing his eyes, he rushed up and smiled. Grabbing a hold of the Uchiha, he waited for him to squeal like a pig.

**It's been a long time since I last typed the final draft for this. I feel really pathetic since I have fanfics and oneshots that need to be posted but I keep putting it off. *shows list of need to be posted* My muses probably hate me for it. Please review**.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 34: The War

That urge to push his body faster even if it hurt to even breathe attacked Itachi as he pushed himself up the steps. "Why are there so many steps?"

Throwing the door open, he fell to his knees and groaned. Looking up as he panted, the Uchiha noticed that he saw Tsunade and Shizune staring back at him motionless. Pushing himself up off the floor, he walked over and slammed his hands on the desk, sending documents of all kinds everywhere.

"Uchiha Itachi why are you here?" Tsunade asked as she blinked, itching Tonton's chin like she was a feline when she clearly wasn't.

"Naruto . . . he . . ." Itachi paused to catch his breath but maybe running like he did don't help the matter. Slamming his hand against the wooden object, he looked up at the woman's face. "Madara kidnaped him!"

Falling to the ground, he continued to pant. Blinking, the dark-haired man stared at the ceiling before a glass of water was handed to him by Shizune. Sitting up, he could tell that Tsunade was getting into full battle mode it seemed like. She was rushing around, gathering things and pushed the documents he scattered into Shizune's arms.

"Put them on the floor. Then I want you to contact Kakashi, Yamato, anyone else that would be able to help. Get medical ninjas on standby in case of wounded. If Madara wants to take Naruto then he's gonna get his ass handed to him." The Senju woman hissed with her eyes narrowing. It would be a long time since she was part of a battle but she would be on the strategy side with Shikamaru and his father helping her out along the way.

"I'm going out there." Itachi insisted even if it would be suicide to do. Who would take care of Isami, he wondered.

"I deny that Uchiha. In case this is an illusion to get us to drop our guard then I'll need you here to help defend. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Isami is taken care of. She's like my great-granddaughter even if it makes me feel old." Tsunade chuckled as she turned to look out at the still night. Out there was Naruto and he was scared. It made her wonder who was going to lose their life for the jinchuriki that became so many peoples' friend.

Itachi bowed his head and set the glass on the desk. She was right. He wasn't thinking clearly and he completely forgot how that man thought at times. It was worse then Orochimaru when he had to deal with the snake wielder. "How do you plan on tracking down Naruto?"

"It'll be easy Itachi-san." A male voice answered him instead of the woman's voice. Turning back, he nodded to the man he worked with several times since he regained his title as ANBU Captain. "Because your brother is missing also. Luckily, with orders from Tsunade-sama, I was ordered to set a seed on your brother to track him if he does go against Konoha again. It'll serve its purpose tonight."

"How do you know that he's with Madara?" Itachi inquired since there was a small chance that his only family was with the man. It was small and he didn't want to agree to it.

"I have a feeling he fell for Madara's words like he did with Orochimaru years ago. If he did then he's a criminal unless he has some plan in that mind of his. I'm not sure if he does because to be frank he hates my guts." Tsunade explained as she turned to look at the personnel that was in the room.

Itachi nodded and hoped for the best. If only Naruto wouldn't die to his old mentor's hands because of what was sealed in his body.

**Cliffy and I've neglected this again! Along with A Beast's Desire. This is really depressing! Luckily I had enough chapters already typed out to keep it going when I do my major updates but sorry. There's only four more chapters left of this. Please review.**


End file.
